Namikaze of Cloud
by Legion343
Summary: The kidnapping of Hinata was successful however she was not alone; Naruto was also kidnapped. Who would guess the consequences would be so large? And how would the couple face the dangerous Kumogakure environment and the future together?
1. The Red Thread of Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

First of all, I will like to thank devilzxknight86 to allow me to adopt this great story with his blessing. This is my first time I write, I will do my best nevertheless, and I welcome any constructive feedbacks, reviews, and advices/ideas, which would also help me to make this story better. I also like to thank AnarionRising27 for his helps on beta preview, sentence correction, and feedbacks. Devilzxknight86 and AnarionRising27, Thank You!

The canon _Naruto_ is coming to an end this year, but the FanFiction here are stories of ripples, alternative universes "What If", and here writers demonstrate their imagination and creativity.

This is the devilzxknight86's Namikaze of Cloud Reboot. A ripple which impacts and changes the future in the _Naruto_ universe as Hiruzen Sarutobi's accidental revelation on Naruto's lineage to the public that changes the canon story course we know about. Would this turn better or worse?

It contains **dark** and **realistic** themes, but bright themes as well.

* * *

**BEGINNING ARC**

Chapter 01 –The Red Thread of Fate

_Konoha October Tenth_

_Hokage Office_

Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting on his desk wearily reading the damage reports caused by the Kyuubi no Kitsune, not to mention Konoha lost his young successor and many of the fine and brave shinobi. It would take years for Konoha to fully recover.

There were too many questions and little answers surrounding the Kyuubi's attack. What really happened during Kushina's labour and what caused the Kyuubi to be released when the ANBU security detail, his wife Biwako and Taji were all murdered? Kushina's labour was a classified secret, and only a select few people knew. The entire information he had available didn't add up; certainly a critical piece of information was missing. Sadly no one there in the first place was alive and could tell the tale.

Sarutobi wished Minato could have told him what really happened before he dropped Gamabunta on the Kyuubi to stop another deadly Tailed Beast Bomb, and left and performed the Eight Trigram Seal to seal the Kyuubi on his son and later died with his wife Kushina.

Thinking about Minato and Kushina's son, the Third immediately shifted his attention, casted this question aside and stood up to look at the cradle next to his desk, he would think about the incident later.

The baby was sleeping peacefully in his cradle. Sarutobi witnessed and would never forget the dying moments of Minato and Kushina, and their parting words to their son. Despite being the most powerful shinobi with the moniker _the God of Shinobi_ picked up the baby in the cradle looked at him with sad sorrowful eyes. '_I'm very sorry Naruto you just lost your parents and you were born hardly an hour and have to bear this terrible burden, I truly am…..but I swore to your mother I will protect you.'_

There was a knock on his office door. "Hokage-sama, the council is assembled. They are waiting for you", his secretary informed the Hokage.

The Third let out an exasperated sigh; he already knew the tiresome civilian councilors would be there, courtesy to Danzo, and he already knew what they wanted to talk about. Calling ANBU Dog to look after the baby, Sarutobi started to walk to the council chamber.

"Let's get this over with"

* * *

_Konoha Council Chamber_

"The demon must be killed now!" Sato, a civilian councilor shouted to the approval of the civilian council. "We must finish what the Fourth started!" Secretly his agenda was to gain more political support from the village population.

Fugaku Uchiha remained silent watching the exchanged shouts and heated arguments between the civilian councilors, just as most of his fellow shinobi councilors watched the whole comedy. The Uchiha clan was ordered not to engage the Kyuubi by the village leadership, some population, however, had begun to think the mighty Uchihas was cowering in fear during the Kyuubi's attack. Later Fugaku learned the idea was from Danzo. That old war fuck.

He would have a talk with the Hokage about this, not now lest the council degraded any further, but Fugaku could not stop glaring at the old cripple during the meeting. However, that war hawk neither noticed it nor cared about it.

Fugaku, had been a friend with Minato, and his wife Mikoto was also one of Kushina's two best friends, they also knew about Kushina was going to labour. Upon learning Kushina's death, Mikoto grieved for a while, but she had pulled herself together for their two sons' sake.

Hiashi, another friend of Minato and his twin brother Hizashi being Minato's teammate, also knew about Kushina's secret and her royal lineage. His wife Hitomi was Kushina's other best friend, but Kushina had slightly better relationship with the Hyuuga matriarch's husband due to the Hyuuga's political connection, because Kushina was the secret princess of the Uzu no Kuni, Land of Whirlpool.

The Land of Whirlpool was later integrated with the Land of Fire. However both Kushina and the Fire Daimyo almost held the same political power, despite the Land of Whirlpool was integrated into the Land of Fire; the Whirlpool's rich resources contributed the Land of Fire's economy tremendously, not to mention the Whirlpool was a strategic trade and transport hub.

Hiashi could not help but felt saddened that Minato and Kushina had sealed the Kyuubi and died saving their son. This made Naruto the third Uzumaki to have the beast sealed within him. Hitomi were devastated when she learned of Kushina's death; Hiashi had to comfort her for their unborn daughter Hinata before coming to this council meeting.

The council chamber room opened, everyone stood up to greet the village leader. Hiruzen sat in his seat looked around the council and began to address the councilors. "We suffered enough today. As you have already known that Minato died sealing the beast into a child…" He hadn't finished his sentence yet, and the whole civilian side and some minor clan heads erupted refusing to believe baby was the jailor.

They believed the baby was a weakened version of the Kyuubi, because of the whisker marks on the baby's face.

"SILENCE!" roared the Hokage. "Don't you interrupt your Hokage again, or I will summon Enma to personally bat you over the village wall. Minato sealed the Kyuubi into the boy and it was his last request that the boy is viewed a hero for holding the Kyuubi."

The civilian side erupted in anger thinking there was no way the Yondaime would actually want the child alive, more ridiculously viewed as a hero. Sato was more furious; he even slammed his fists on the table. "Kill the beast before it finishes its job!" he shouted.

Sakiri Haruno on the civilian council agreed with him, "Yes! THAT THING took Minato-kun away from us", angry and upset. Secretly she had a big crush on the Yondaime since he started to get the moniker _Konoha Yellow Flash_ knowing that he would be great. She was right; Minato eventually led Konoha to victory in the bloody Third Shinobi World War and was hailed as the greatest war hero, and later became the Fourth Hokage. Sakiri, however, mainly wanted to have a big piece of his glory and to ride his success and status, never worked a damn thing herself to earn as she believed she was entitled to live.

The shouts and arguments abruptly stopped when a bandaged man raised his hand. "I have a better idea…..Let me have the boy; I'll personally train him to be Konoha's best weapon to ensure this village's supremacy over the world" Danzo said.

The destructive battle between Hashirama Senju with his Mokuton and Madara Uchiha with the Kyuubi which created the Valley of the End could not truly gauge the Kyuubi's power, but the sheer destruction on the village by the Kyuubi alone tonight had demonstrated how magnificently powerful the beast was. It was definitely stronger than the Hachibi many had witnessed during the Third War. The Kyuubi was indeed the most powerful superweapon and this was too great to pass it up.

"Danzo…" Sarutobi muttered angrily, narrowed his eyes looking and suspecting the war hawk's true intentions. Before the Hokage spoke to the Darkness of the Shinobi and calmed down the civilian councilors, someone interrupted him again.

"What? Are you insane? Kill the monster before its power fully returns!" The rest of civilian councilors followed suit, screaming for the baby's public execution to appease the whole Konoha population.

To the horror of to the Hokage and the major clan heads, this madness was getting out of control.

"ENOUGH! FOR KAMI'S SAKE! IF MINATO AND KUSHINA'S SON DIES THEN THE KYUUBI WILL BE RELEASED!" Hiruzen stood up from his seat and screamed and flared a huge amount of killing intent to silence the council.

To this, the chamber became so deadly quiet that even a pin could be heard dropping.

The major clan heads remained quiet the whole time, the Hokage's outburst confirmed their suspicion; Naruto was Minato and Kushina's son. It all made sense, sadly; how could Minato ask any parent to offer their child if he couldn't do the same? He was a Hokage; a great leader earned respects by leading with examples. On the other hand, most of the clan heads had baby children born this year; they shivered on the thought what if Minato came to them asking for their child to become a jinchuuriki.

To become a human sacrifice.

The civilians never thought about the parents of the 'demon boy' and this new piece of information before. Up until then the thought of just where Naruto came from was not their concern and Naruto should die for all their care. Many paled just thinking about the betrayal they would be doing to the Yondaime by executing his son, but others shuddered thinking about the beast being released.

Hiruzen couldn't believe his slip of tongue, the consequence what other hidden villages would do if they learn Naruto's lineage, particularly Iwa. He could not put the child in an orphanage because that would likely put him out in the open, and he surely would not trust Danzo or the civilian councilors seeing how much trouble they had caused him out of ignorance and greed alone. He knew dumb fools and greedy thieves when he saw ones. Now there were people here wanted to use Naruto to take advantage of his inheritance and birthrights.

"Yes. It's true. Kushina Uzumaki was pregnant with Minato's child. After the war they eloped and married and went to the Land of Snow for their honeymoon with Hiashi and Hitomi." Hiruzen confirmed.

"Indeed, they and Hitomi and I went to the Land of Snow together for our honeymoon. Minato thought it would be fun to have company" Hiashi chuckled, fondly remembering Minato and Kushina jokingly warned Hiashi not to use his Byakugan to look into their room.

The civilian councilors were shocked to hear the war hero of Konoha who single-handedly decimated an Iwa army in a matter of seconds, and got married right after Konoha emerged victorious.

"No! That can't be true!" Sakiri shouted in complete denial; remembering the redhead tomboy, "The Tomato? Of all girls why her?" slamming her hands on the table, everyone knew she hated the Red Habanero for some reason and no one knew why.

Some people asked how Hiashi knew this piece of information. "He asked me about a wedding ring for Kushina. I am his friend and I know the best jewelers after all" everyone nodded in agreement. "Now what I see here is the civilian councilors do not understand the Fuinjutsu, but they think they do better than the Yondaime, whom was the world renowned seal master. Beside they took Naruto as a Kyuubi in human form or scapegoat for this tragedy, which I find completely ridiculous. I pity the fools."

The clan heads exploded in laughter, Tsume Inuzuka laughed hardest. It was unprecedented the ever stoic Hiashi would crack a joke, and better at the civilian councilors' expense.

"Well, I can't place Naruto-kun in the orphanage…" Sarutobi sighed heavily and again rubbed his temples. "Jiraiya was appointed Naruto's godfather but he can't perform this duty now because of his spy network and it's urgently needed right now. I need Jiraiya to do counter-intelligence around the world that Konoha is still strong after the Kyuubi's attack. The last thing we wanted is show our weakened state and have an attack from another hidden village." Everyone agreed the Sandaime. The Gama Sage's spy network is invaluable during these circumstances; it keeps them one step ahead of their enemies and on the other hand, helping to defend Konoha. "But I will choose which clan he will live in for his protection and well-being." said the Sandaime.

"Wait. Why a clan? Why not a civilian foster family?" said Sakiri thinking if her chance to be with the Yondaime was gone, since his son is half a year younger than her niece Sakura she can manipulate the two to get together. The fortune, the power, and prestige….'It will be mine and he will be great with my niece once I teach her how to control him.'

Shikuka Nara just sighed in annoyance "Troublesome, you think a civilian can handle any decent chunin? Beside, you were calling for his death not fifteen minutes ago and refused to accept the Yondaime's wish so why should we trust you?" That shut her up.

"Then put the boy into my care. I can train him to protect himself against his father's enemies" said Danzo using the Yondaime's enemies as a card. Hiruzen shot Danzo a glare, "How can I trust you when you invited the civilians into shinobi matters?"

Hiashi stood up, "Hokage-sama, please let me take care of the boy. I don't have a son, but I promise to treat him like a son, and Hitomi and Kushina were best friends nevertheless."

Fugaku stood up too, "Hokage-sama, please let me take care of Minato's boy. I believe my two sons would accept Naruto as a brother."

"Hmm…", the Hokage was in deep thought and a decision came shortly "I have no doubt Fugaku-san and Hiashi-san could take care and love Naruto-kun but I think in the long term and politically the Hyuuga clan is more suitable to take care of Naruto due to Kushina's royalty status. She was the princess and the ruler of the Land of Whirlpool; and now Naruto-kun is the heir of both the Namikaze and the Uzumaki clans and of the Land of Whirlpool after all. I would like Hiashi-san to teach the boy etiquette and politics when he grows up. He will need them when he dons these mantles and takes his parents' inheritance when he reaches 17 or chunin, whichever comes first."

Fugaku frowned, Mikoto would be very happy to look after her friend's son, but the Sandaime's reasons were logical, he couldn't argue against this. Despite the Uchiha clan is a clan of elite shinobi, but he had to admit those Hyuuga bastards were better in the fields of politics and manners.

The civilian councilors didn't know about the mentioned Uzumaki clan, Hiruzen needed to give a short lecture about the Uzumaki clan was technically the unofficial third founder clan of Konoha because they supplied precious resources, fund, and Uzumaki Fuinjutsu knowledge to help create Konoha, beside Shodaime's wife was an Uzumaki, after all which meant the Uzumaki clan shared equal status with the Senju and Uchiha clans.

Out of the five shinobi superpower villages, only Konoha was the best in the Fuinjutsu arts after the Uzumaki clan's village Uzushio's destruction by the combined attacks from Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri and some minor hidden villages due to the fear of their powerful Fuinjutsu. Despite the Uzushio being outnumbered twenty to one, Uzushio's shinobi were still able to inflict large enemy casualty and unbelievable kill ratio, and only a few of the enemy shinobi survived to tell the tales.

The spiral mark on the back of the Konoha flak jacket was the Uzumaki Clan crest; it was a remembrance of their friendship with the Uzumaki clan.

'_Heir of a nation, Heir of powerful clans, Hokage heir and also Konoha heir, WOW, this boy will certainly become very powerful….those wealth, power and honour, I MUST have it_' Sakiri thought excitedly.

"Hiashi-san, please make sure Naruto-kun treated well. I will make an announcement about him tomorrow, and if your people attempt anything…." Hiruzen asked.

"I will show them no mercy" stated Hiashi in a serious tone. "Minato and Kushina were our friends; I will do my best to ensure their son has a happy life."

Hiashi's promises pleased Hiruzen, and it's time to dismiss this tiresome meeting. "This meeting ends, good night. Hiashi-san, please come with me."

* * *

_Hokage Office_

After watching the Hyuuga clan head left with Naruto in his arms escorted by his branch house bodyguards, Sarutobi looked up at the frames of the four Hokages on the wall, _'Sensei, I hope the slip of tongue would be a blessing of disguise in favour for your last descendant….' _Sarutobi thought wearily. He grabbed some sake from his drawer, and he would have a good amount of it and rest for a while before resuming this tiresome paperwork duty.

He took some sips from his cup and there was a knock at his door. The Third bristled; he already knew who it was and what they wanted to talked about privately despite the meeting was over.

"Enter!" the door opened and revealed the expected three village elders, Danzo Shimura walking in with Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado behind him. "The meeting was already over, what else you want to talk about?" asked Sarutobi sharply.

"Hiruzen, for the good of Konoha, you really need to reconsider….." said Danzo.

"Do all of you forget what Mito-sama told us about being a jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Sarutobi stared at them with critical eyes. "You really do, don't you? To counter the Kyuubi's hatred and to prevent the seal from breaking, the jinchuurikis needs to fill themselves with love. Your 'special training' will one day backfire horribly! And my decision is FINAL! Do not question your Hokage!" the God of Shinobi smashed his sake cup on his table.

Danzo scowled and he knew he couldn't retort. He knew his rival won this round; however, he secretly swore one day he will get his weapon, the Kyuubi. '_This is not OVER_'.

* * *

_Hyuuga Clan Head's House_

Hitomi, Hizashi, and his wife Hannah holding their baby son Neji were sitting in their house waiting for Hiashi's return from the council meeting, but they were surprised Hiashi returned home with a blonde baby.

"Brother, who is this baby?" Hizashi asked curiously. "He is Naruto; son of Minato and Kushina" answered Hiashi.

This shocked Hizashi, this baby was his teammate's son. "He is so cute, just like Neji-kun when he was born!" squealed Hitomi. Hizashi and Hannah smiled appreciating their sister in law's remarks.

"Honey, let me hold him" Hitomi held out her hands out waiting her husband to give her best friend's son.

Hitomi held Naruto lovingly; he brought her out of the grief to Kushina's death. However a day old Naruto managed to break free out of Hitomi's arms, much to the present adults' surprise, Naruto slid down and clung on Hitomi's swollen tummy affectionately and refusing to let go stubbornly. Hitomi gently patted Naruto and her tummy and smiled looking at her husband, "It seems Naruto-kun knows our daughter will be very pretty and cannot wait for her to come to this world" Hitomi giggled again. "I wish they can be good friends."

All four Hyuuga family adults smiled.

* * *

_Uchiha Clan Head's House_

Mikoto was pleased that Itachi helped to look after Sasuke during the Kyuubi's attack, and now she was watching the two boys sleeping while waiting for her husband to arrive home.

There was a soft sound came from the house door, "I'm home". Mikoto knew whose voice it was and walked toward the source. "How was the meeting, darling?" Mikoto asked.

"Same as always: tiresome, and I like to quote from that lazy bastard, troublesome" Fugaku answered in a joking manner and Mikoto laughed. "By the way, Kushina's son Naruto is now at Hiashi's custody", Mikoto's eyes widened.

"I had tried to adopt Naruto, but the Sandaime gave the custody to Hiashi due to Kushina's royal lineage. I am sorry, Mikoto, I know you would love to look after your best friend's son..." Fugaku said dejectedly. "It's all right," Mikoto placated her husband "As long as Naruto-kun has a happy life and we can always visit him. Don't stress yourself too much, darling. How about we visit Naruto-kun in Hiashi's house tomorrow?"

* * *

_Next Day_

A funeral was held for those who perished in the Kyuubi's attack, including the beloved Yondaime, Kushina, and Biwako. The Konoha villagers grieved for their beloved Fourth Hokage's ultimate sacrifice but there was another hope.

Hiruzen announced the Yondaime had a son and he made another ultimate sacrifice by using his son to stop the beast from destroying Konoha. Many were shocked but could understand….hopefully. Naruto was hailed as a hero just like his father hoped.

Being the son of a Hokage was pretty much like a prince in Konoha. Many people rejoiced to hear that the Yellow Flash and the Red Death had a perfect son and they believed he would continue their legacy and could bring a bright future for Konoha.

Hiashi also made an announcement to his clan with the Hokage present in the clan meeting; the Hyuuga clan would be honoured to raise a powerful heir of a nation, clans, and to a Hokage and Konoha, and the benefits it would bring to the Hyuuga clan, to appease those elders.

However not all of them accepted this, a few days after the announcement there was an attempt on Naruto's life; an Hyuuga main house elder activated a branch house nanny's seal, and was going to Juken strike the baby's heart. Fortunately Hiashi had stopped it in time when he heard the nanny's scream and returned the favour to the elder.

The attempt was not out of blind hatred, the elder didn't lose any of his family members in the Kyuubi's attack. Hiashi suspected it was greed to gain fame and prestige for killing the 'demon' along with the political power inside the Hyuuga clan and the village.

This incident incurred the Hokage's wrath, and Sarutobi again criticized and was more disdainful of the Caged Bird Seal.

Later in the clan head's office, Hiashi was thinking about the wise Sandaime's and Yondaime's negative views on the "redundant" curse seal, Hiashi pondered this traditional Caged Bird Seal; was it truly for the good of the Hyuuga clan?

* * *

_December Twenty Seventh_

This month was rough for Hiashi and his wife Hitomi; Hitomi gave birth to a healthy girl whom they named Hinata.

Naruto was right two months ago; baby-Hinata was pretty.

When Hinata was put in her crib, Naruto in Hiashi arms looked at Hinata and started to chuckle with a baby voice. "You like her, don't you?" joked Hiashi patting Naruto's back lovingly.

A curious Hiashi put little Naruto into Hinata's crib to see what the boy would do. All the Hyuuga adults watched in awe; the two babies smiled to each other and were trying to hold each other's hand.

In the next morning, the Hyuuga adults were surprised upon looking at Hinata's crib. Both babies were sleeping peacefully, but Naruto's red baby wristband, left by Kushina, was now held by the two babies' hands.


	2. Kidnapped But Not Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Devilzxknight86 and AnarionRising27, Thank You for your helps! And I thank all the people who reviewed and PM me.

* * *

Chapter 02 – Kidnapped But Not Alone

_Three Years Later_

The atmosphere in Hyuuga clan was always strict and cold until Naruto was in Hiashi's custody three years ago. Many Hyuuga clansmen, even the ever stoic Hiashi, enjoyed the warmth and cheerful attitudes brought by the blonde boy; some, however, didn't appreciate it.

There were even several outside attempts on Naruto's life, luckily for Naruto they were halted by Hiashi and his clan members, and the number gradually decreases due to the severe punishment imposed by the Hokage; a one way ticket to the Torture and Integorration Department, much to a certain scarred captain's delight as he began to practice enhancing his interrogation skills on his new practice targets.

This paved the way for Ibiki Morino's ascension to the head of T&I Department later. '_One day I am gonna thank the boy._' thought Ibiki thankfully.

* * *

_October Tenth_

"Hi Jiji!" Naruto called out affectionately and hugged the Sandaime for coming to his birthday party. Today was Naruto's third birthday. The Hokage, and many clan heads came with their heirs/heiress to join Naruto's birthday party in the Hyuuga Compound. There were many presents for Naruto, including a nightcap present from his godfather who wrote an apology letter for his absence. Also among the presents were many from the Hyuuga branch house members, anonymously.

* * *

_One Month Ago_

Hinata was surrounded by three main house elders and in front of them was a trembling branch house female member and her eyes were watery. "Hinata-sama, this is easy; just do this hand seal we showed you…" instructed Kakuei. "S-She just accidently bumped to me when she was doing the house cleaning and she already apologised." Hinata asked worriedly; she had seen the terrible effect of the Caged Bird Seal. '_Why did she deserve such a punishment?_'

"You are the Hyuuga heiress; you should put those low place branch house members to learn their place. They must know that they are to serve to main house" said Noboru arrogantly, another elder. "No! I won't do it! It is not right!" Hinata shouted defy the elders' demand.

"*Sighed* I am disappointed in you, Hinata-_sama_, for a main house member you are weak and a failure to do the necessary task" said Kakuei in an icy cold voice, and the remark struck home, they started to call her weak whenever she could spoke, and Hinata's eyes began to water too.

"Fine, fine then, I'll do this on your behalf, you can thank me later, _heiress_" said Uno in a mocking tone, the third elder preparing to activitate the seal, however it was stopped when the three elders were struck with pebbles.

"Hey! Don't bully Hina-chan and that aunty!" shouted Naruto. "Ah, it's Hiashi's little pet, get lost before you regret it" sneered Kakuei.

"Look at the old dogs who talk, you cowards should not gang up on two girls" Naruto retaliated contemptuously. "That's it! I'm going to teach you manners; NEVER insult your seniors!" shouted Uno who was settling in his Juken stance and rushed toward Naruto with fingers to hit the boy's stomach, and Naruto stormed towards him. The Kakuei and Noboru stood by and watched and smirked; finally the 'demon brat' was going to be taught a very good lesson and finally learn his place.

To their surprise the 'demon brat' however unpredictably dived down below Uno just when his fingers were about to touch Naruto's stomach, and bit Uno in leg with exceedingly sharp teeth. Uno screamed and screamed louder when Naruto bit his fingers. Kakuei and Noboru were shocked and began moving to support Uno; the brat was not going to get away with this. Naruto saw the two elders were coming to him; he quickly slid under Kakuei and hit his family jewels. Kakuei screamed doubled over in pain. Taking the advantage, Naruto turned and bit a confused and shocked Noboru's calf, and jumped to punch Noboru's nose.

The three elders lost their Hyuuga composure, they grabbed and tossed the boy to the ground and began to stomp on Naruto before all other Hyuuga members rushed to the scene when they heard their screams. The brawl ended in a "draw"; both parties were trading insults and curses while being dragged away by other Hyuuga members. This secretly earned Hinata and Naruto the love and respect from the branch house, but the enmity of most of the main house members, especially the elders.

* * *

There were presents from the Hyuuga main house members for Naruto, only a few and those included from Hinata and her parents though.

Naruto was very happy; he had a happy life and a loving surrogate family with Hiashi's and Hizashi's families.

* * *

While all the other adults in the party enjoyed the party hosted by Hyuuga, Fugaku silently stood in a corner alone leaning on a tree with his arms folded watching Naruto playing with other young children, including his sons Itachi and Sasuke.

Looking at the blonde, he knew Naruto was also a victim of the Kyuubi's attack and still had to deal with a great deal of hardship from the village. Many people still hated and referred him as the "Kyuubi brat" or 'demon' secretly and had several attempts on his life.

Today was the also the three years anniversary of the Kyuubi's attack, which also started the ostracizing of the Uchiha clan. The matters on false accusations and insults against Uchiha had become increasingly serious. Fugaku complained to the village leadership a few days after the attack, but was shot off by those three damned elders.

Thinking about three years ago, Fugaku was starting to lose his judgement; anger was starting to boil inside Fugaku. Unbeknownst to the people present in the party, Fugaku had unknowingly activated his Sharingan, and it was spinning wildly.

* * *

_Sakiri Haruno's House_

Sakiri's niece also attended Naruto's birthday, she saw it was a good chance for Sakura to try to get close to the boy. Sakiri had been disappointed and upset when Sakura came home after the party "empty-hand" and told her what happened at the party. Naruto always stuck with the boys in the party, especially the heirs of Uchiha, Nara, Inuzuka, and Akimichi. Hell, Naruto even played with the heir of the creepy Aburame clan. '_Well, it's reasonable that the boy at his age would play with the other boys._'

However, Sakura told her a disturbing matter; Hinata was the only girl Naruto was comfortable around and had stuck by her throughout the whole party. When other girls invited Hinata to play with them; Naruto would always slide back to the boys. The kids would join the academy a few years later and hence started their shinobi career; to her worry, that boy and that freak-eyes Hyuuga princess would eventually fall in love with each other.

She had to find a way to prevent this from happening.

* * *

_December Twenty Seventh_

Today was a big day for the Hyuuga clan, the Hyuuga heiress turned three years old. There was a party to celebrate the heiress' birthday, followed by a private Hyuuga traditional ceremony for all unmarked branch house children. However the ceremony was crashed by the 'demon brat' again.

The ceremony was left unfinished; the Hyuuga clan head was urged by the elders to attend a more important event in Konoha, not to affront the Hokage and the forthcoming guest.

Today was also the greatest day for Konoha ever since the Third Shinobi World War was announced ended; the conflicts with Kumogakure were going to end with a peace treaty. Most of the Konoha villagers were on the streets welcoming the arrival of the Kumo ambassador and the head ninja, D.

With the peace treaty signed and once the Hokage and the one-eyed Kumo head ninja shook hands the Konoha villagers immediately erupted into applause. Sarutobi was happy that everything went well; no more life had to waste for the meaningless conflicts.

While everyone began to leave to celebrate the new era of peace, D walked through the cheering crowd and he noticed Sato, Sakiri, and some Hyuuga elders among the crowd, he gave them each a quick glance and smiled.

* * *

_Midnight_

_Hyuuga Clan Head's House_

"Today was a very long day, we have finally achieved peace," Hiashi said to his wife as they were doing the household chores, "it could be better if Naruto behaved well" Hitomi smiled at her husband's joke. The children were already asleep. The chores were done and the adults were preparing to go to bed. Suddenly there was a chill down on Hiashi's back and he felt alarmed and he activated his Byakugan to look at his daughter's room and he saw someone in Hinata's room. Telling Hitomi to stay, he rushed toward their daughter's bedroom only to find her missing.

"NO!", shocked, he turned to look at Naruto's bedroom with his Byakugan he saw the same figure in Naruto's room with two sacks jumping out of the boy's room, and Naruto was missing as well. "What is going on?"

Hiashi intercepted the person near one of the Hyuuga compound walls; he had a pretty good guess what was in the two sacks. "Don't you think you can get away with this…" Hiashi hissed and stroke the unprotected kidnapper's shoulder.

The kidnapper was shocked and wounded, and in a knee-jerked reaction he casted a lightning jutsu to incapacitate the Hyuuga clan head. "NO!" as Hiashi cried out as the bolt of lightning struck him in the chest. Hiashi gritted his teeth as he attempted to stand only to discover he couldn't move; he could only hopelessly watch as the kidnapper escaped before passing out.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later_

Sarutobi was shocked and furious; his surrogate grandson and the Hyuuga heiress had been abducted, just after the overdue peace finally arrived. _Was it too much to ask for peace and prosperity?_

"Report" the Hokage ordered the dog masked ANBU captain in front of him. "Nothing, it's like they vanished overnight, even Pakkun couldn't find their scent" the grey-haired ANBU sadly shook his head. '_Minato-sensei I failed you…_'

All tracking teams at the Hokage's disposal were dispatched, but they couldn't find any single trace left behind other than that the lightning jutsu that incapacitated Hiashi. '_Who was responsible for this'_, wondered the Hokage furiously. The Kumo ambassador who just left for the Lightning Country after the treaty, or Danzo, or someone else?

'_If it was Danzo behind this, then he had crossed a very fucking line and he would be as good as dead.'_ Anyway Konoha was now at a critically vulnerable position without a jinchuuriki; Hiruzen had to recall back his legendary students Jiraiya and Tsunade to help reinforce Konoha and took other necessary measures.

Jiraiya was going to be very pissed and Sarutobi was certain he was going to be chewed, but it was nothing comparing the sorrow he felt he failed Naruto's parents. Looking up to Minato's Hokage picture, Sarutobi tearfully apologized, '_Minato, Kushina...Forgive me'_

* * *

_Ten Days Later_

_Kumogakure Raikage Tower_

_Restricted Basement Room_

The basement room is a highly restricted area, all the powerful weapons were stored here, including the treasured tools of Rikudo Sennin; only people with the highest clearance could gain access, but it didn't mean this restricted room was always silent.

"B, if you don't want to feel my Iron Claw, I suggest you STOP RAPPING NOW!" Despite annoyed by his brother B's rapping, the Fourth Raikage A still couldn't stop smiling as he was looking at D with two children sleeping behind him.

Actually B's rapping was just to hide his inner conflicts that they took Minato's son and an innocent child with a bloodline limit. Minato Namikaze spared them both during their first encounter despite many chances he had. Hell, Minato was the one of the few, despite being an enemy to him, to acknowledge him being a human, not just the Tailed Beast sealed within him. During Minato's Hokage tenure he banned a certain war hawk's attempts to assassinate him.

Was this how his brother A showed his appreciation for Minato's action? For the good of Kumo? While B contemplated this he could hear the Hachibi grunting in contempt.

Flanking by his brother and the jinchuuriki to Nibi, Yugito Nii, A was now the happiest man in the ninja world. Not only A accomplished his old man's goal by capturing an Uzumaki, but now he also had a Hyuuga, the Kyuubi, and the son of his arch-enemy Minato Namikaze.

Why Minato named his son a fish cake found in ramen was beyond his comprehension, but screw it, that wasn't important. "H, I want the girl into the Slave and Breeding Program" said the Raikage; Yugito flinched when she heard the program.

A woman stepped in and dropped on her knee. "Hai" H said after receiving her order. A, however, hadn't finished his order yet "Let me remind you again; if a girl in my Slave and Breeding program is harmed again, I will have you FIRED. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" warned A, this program was also used as an incentive for his elite shinobi and he needed to keep his troops' morale high.

H gulped, she was certain the word of 'fired' was literal, not figurative, and she nervously nodded and took a sleeping Hinata and quickly left.

"B, you take Minato's boy to the sealing team immediately to suppress his memory, we begin training him tomorrow" A told his brother, "I will give him a new identity. Once the boy becomes a fully-fledged shinobi, we can start to take more aggressive actions." smiled A deviously. Knowing adding extra seal carried high risk on jinchuuriki, and the Eight Trigram Seal was full of mystery. A would not be able to seal the entirely of the boy's identity, and he had to keep the boy's first name, but at least he could change the surname. The name Namikaze would certainly raise too much attention.

D smiled as B took a sleeping Naruto away and was now asking for his big rewards. Suddenly the Raikage grabbed his neck and lift him off the ground before he could react. "You fool. From the extraction team reports, you got caught by the Hyuuga clan head, and I told you to use an earth jutsu if necessary to frame Iwa. Not a LIGHTNING one and no doubt Konoha would suspect you. You are the Head Ninja and you disappointed me you moron!"

"But, but..." D struggled and wanted to excuse but A didn't wait and snapped D's neck and tossed him to a corner. "I don't keep a loose end…..Yugito! Dispose this fool." ordered the Raikage.

* * *

A remained in the room reading documents given by Yugito before she left, and everyone had left already one hour ago. A was reading the progress reports on all egg and sperm donation they had from everyone with bloodline limit, and was thinking what woman would be surrogates to ensure the children being born with a bloodline limit. '_In fifteen years I will make Kumo more powerful_', as he read that all the kunoichis and slaves on female growth acceleration and fertility pills. The purpose of which was to increase the rate of growth so that women would be able to get pregnant at a younger age and increase the chance of pregnancy.

A then flipped to the reports for every man who had a bloodline limit. Under the program all were taking male growth acceleration and fertility pills to increase the potency of their sperm, elite male shinobi who didn't have bloodline limit but were considered strong enough to hold against five jonin were allowed to enter the breeding program as well to pass on their own genes.

After finished reading the reports satisfactorily the Raikage looked at a particular wall in this room and A smiled which gradually grew and he started to laugh maniacally. He had a dream, no, an ambition which he could make into a reality. It was of Kumogakure conquered the entire shinobi world and crushed all oppositions, and it would definitely become a reality when Kumo unlocked the secret of his arch-enemy's signature technique that dominated battlefields.

The wall displayed a huge collection of tri-pronged kunai, hundreds of them.

Flying Thunder God kunai.


	3. Night of the Long Knives

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AnarionRising27, Thank you very much for preview and correction to make this story better!

* * *

Chapter 03 – Night of the Long Knives

_Four Years Later, Late Evening_

_Uchiha Clan Head's House_

While doing house works and waiting for her family to return home, Mikoto for the past four years had been wondering if her two best friends' children were safe. Since Naruto was missing and Konoha was at critically vulnerable positions; she had been mobilized from the reserve forces to perform active duties despite being a housewife. However, a mission had gone terribly wrong and she was severely wounded. The wound would take her five or six years to recover. Now she could only do simple chores around the compound; but that was enough for her family.

The Namikaze-Hyuuga incident added fuel to the tension between the village and the Uchiha clan; people accused the Uchiha police for incompetence to stop the abduction of Naruto and Hinata. Despite the Hyuuga clan head and his wife's vouching for them; the tension had recently become very severe. It would be a matter of time it would explode; Mikoto truly wished there would be a way to cool down the tension. To make matter worse, her husband Fugaku and her son Itachi had been acting very strange recently. Fugaku always stayed at the police headquarter very late with his fellow Uchiha policemen, and Fugaku and Itachi became estranged with Fugaku often wondered about Itachi's duty to the clan since the latter joined ANBU.

Boom!

Suddenly there was a massive explosion that almost obliterated the Uchiha police headquarter, followed by several explosions which rocked the entire Uchiha compound.

Sasuke Uchiha froze and dropped his school bag when he saw several bodies lying on the streets of the police headquarters and to his horror and distress, one of the bodies was his father's. Then he saw a figure holding a blood-stained ninjato. Sasuke's mouth dropped in shock unwilling to believe what he was seeing as the figure became clearer; it was his brother Itachi Uchiha, reeking of killing intent and death. Scared, Sasuke made a run to get out, to his home or out of the compound to find safety. It didn't take Itachi too much effort to grab his brother.

"Why did you do it? Why? Why? WHY?" Sasuke cried and demanded for an answer while looking at his idol brother. "This is to measure my capacity…foolish little brother" answered Itachi coldly as Itachi grabbed Sasuke's collar and put his face closer to his. "You are unworthy to kill, but I will let you see how I slayed those people." The next thing Sasuke saw was his brother's Sharingan changing into a new form.

"Tsukuyomi!"

* * *

_One Hour Later_

"Why would Itachi do this?" wondered the dog masked ANBU in disbelief trying to comprehend why his former ANBU teammate would commit this atrocious act. "Enough talking, go and find other survivors!" barked Hiruzen Sarutobi, and all ANBU scattered.

"Well, this settles everything." said Danzo Shimura walking to Sarutobi from behind. "What does this settle? Don't you see the huge problem this caused?" asked the Hokage angrily. "It's considered relatively minor, at least the Uchiha clan would recover in a decade", Danzo shrugged off and there was no sympathy in Danzo's tone. "Thankfully Fugaku only conspired this with the battle-abled Uchihas without the rest of his clan, and had we not lost our _weapon_, we should wipe the _whole_ clan out to make an example." Danzo remarked indifferently.

Hiruzen's eyes widened. _Weapon? Is he talking about Naruto?_ This touched a very sore subject. _Wipe out a whole clan?_ _Is he a monster? _"Danzo…..I can't believe you, a village leader, could have such a genocidal idea, where is your Will of Fire?" the Hokage turned to glower at the Darkness of Shinobi.

"But Hiruzen, I did it…." Danzo said.

"For the good of Konoha?" asked Sarutobi furiously over his protest. "What you had done had weakened Konoha further; there might be a way to prevent the coup and prevent this tragedy, this purge….Not to mention your suggestion on genocide is horrifying. Tell me, if Naruto is still in Konoha; you will kill every single CHILD, WOMAN, OLD PEOPLE, EVERY INNOCENT OF THE CLAN, WON'T YOU?", with volume increased on each of his words, Hiruzen looked at Danzo's one eye and it confirmed his dreads; the Darkness of Shinobi would really wipe out a clan without a second thought.

The Sandaime set his jaw. "I appreciate what you did for Konoha in the past, but every clan and people is a part of Konoha including the Uchiha clan and you overstepped the bounds this time. You are no longer the second in command and your ROOT is to be disbanded," the Hokage ordered. "We will talk further about this later."

'_Thank Kami I haven't told him the secret negotiation with Takigakure, otherwise he would really wipe out the whole clan._' thought the Hokage.

A few days later the whole world learned the massacre of the famous Uchiha clan by their prodigy and clan heir who went psycho. Prior the massacre the villagers spat on the Uchiha clan, now people's views turned 180 degree and was sympathetic with the clan.

Lying on her hospital bed, Mikoto couldn't stop sobbing after the Sandaime told her what happened which was an S rank secret and no one else should know: her husband had orchestrated a coup and her eldest son was ordered to kill many of her clansmen including her husband. To make matter worse now her eldest son was declared a missing-nin, there was a bounty on him; dead or alive. Even being captured alive that meant an eventual execution.

Then Mikoto felt a wave of great pain hit her eyes. Grabbing a mirror and she looked at her Sharingan was changing into a new form; four-petal flower was formed in each eye.

Mangekyo Sharingan.

'_I am one of the few people who unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan,_' seeing she had this new power. The only relief was she still had her younger son, as she turned to the bed next to her seeing her youngest son sleeping. "_I would use this power to protect everyone, my son, my clan and I will find and protect my two friend's children_' thought Mikoto with a determination.

There were still many survivors; the Uchiha clan was not the most powerful clan anymore though, hence it began the rise of the Hyuuga clan as the most prominent clan in the village. While Sasuke Uchiha was still in hospital, there were many flowers placed on Sasuke's bedside cupboard; most of them were from the Sasuke Fan Club members.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

Thump.

The body of Yomi dropped on the forest ground dead, standing behind him was a blond hair Kumo shinobi holding a bloody katana with a pair of icy sky-blue eyes, he was wearing a standard Kumo chunin flak jacket. Three more Kumo–nins appeared after they took out their respective targets; the blonde Kumo shinobi picked up a scroll from Yomi's body and tossed it to his team leader.

"Excellent! The Raikage would be very pleased with this, Naruto." said K, the team leader after he read the scroll's contents.

Team K belonged to a "jutsu recovery" task force created by the Raikage to strengthen Kumo in every area, including medical. Team K just hunted down a wandering medical-nin and his goons and "recovered" valuable medical information; and now they turned to their next target. "Who is next on the list, J?" asked K. "Shinno, another medical-nin, and he had been spotted at the Land of Hot Water, not far from here", J replied after he read the list.

"Good, let's go", ordered K, and Team K began another hunt.

* * *

_One Month Later_

_Land of Lightning_

Team K had arrived in a town and was on the way to return home after their three months long mission that hunted down all the targets and "recovered" their jutsus. Team K just passed by a bookshop where many people were lined up for a new volume of a very popular series: _Icha Icha Paradise_. Naruto turned around to see when he heard a perverted giggle from a man happily holding a copy of the book as he was heading home. Naruto noted the author of Icha Icha Paradise was named Jiraiya and suddenly a headache struck Naruto and he grimaced.

"Are you all right, Naruto?" asked a concerned K. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just the porn that disgusts me." lied Naruto as he pointed to a large commercial board posted by the bookshop advertising Icha Icha Paradise. _'Jiraiya, Jiraiya, Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin, of course every shinobi in the world knew him, but why do I feel familiar with him…. _' he remembered the last headache he got was when the academy briefly taught him about the Sannin, but the headache this time was stronger.

"What? You think Icha Icha series is porn?" K was baffled. "The adult-only restriction on the cover is a giveaway." Naruto plainly remarked.

"No, it's a masterpiece! People as young as you probably don't appreciate it yet," K defended. "Actually I pre-ordered a copy by mail and it should arrive at my cousin's house tomorrow". Naruto and his teammates sweat dropped at their blushing leader's revelation. "Oh, don't let my wife and the Raikage know it, OK?" asked K.

"Sure"

* * *

_Raikage Office_

"B, how many more years do you think Naruto can go to the Turtle Island?" asked A. Kumo had started to take aggressive actions since Naruto became a fully-fledged shinobi at the age of five and earned his chunin rank in the following year; A was pleased and impressed at Naruto's development, determination and his performance; he was truly the son of the Yellow Flash and the Red Death.

"At least two more years," answered B in deep thought. "The Kyuubi was extremely hard to control and I doubt Naruto at this stage he could succeed the Waterfall Test at his current level."

"All right, two more years", said A as he understood; two more years to get the Kyuubi under control and increased the mights of Kumo.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**The Beginning Arc** finally finished with Chapter 03 - Night of the Long Knives. Chapters Two and Three are relatively short; they are part of the introduction though. The next chapter (04) begins **The Third Kumo Jinchuuriki Arc** as Naruto started to use Kyuubi No Kitsune's chakra at the age of 9 and then he found and saved Hinata from the terrible Slave and Breeding program.

I thank you all for the reviews and PMs. There are three things I like to talk about before the future chapters.

_**Firstly**_, some of the canon background information was revealed later, and it caused incoherent for the original NoC (Namikaze of Cloud) such as:

*The fact on Asuma and Kurenai's relationship started in their academy days were revealed after the original NoC was published.

*The whereabouts of Uchiha clan during the Kyuubi's attack.

*Sakura's mother's name is Mebuki and she is a decent woman; so in Reboot devilzxknight86 and I created Sakiri as an OC, Sakura's aunt.

**_Secondly_**_, _regarding SasuSaku pairing, I do believe it at the end of Part 1 and it has become clearer with the most recent canon chapters. However I am not sure how to put it in NoC Reboot due to several facts: In canon Sakura finally gained Sasuke's respects at the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Sakura strove to become better when she realized both of her teammates were incredibly strong and the fact makes her felt powerless, not to mention a dead last in her academy class surpassed her incredibly (including her Sasuke-kun) after Team 7 was formed in Part 1.

In Namikaze of Cloud, without Naruto the dead last in Sakura's team, while she was the 'top' kunoichi in the academy, how could the NoC Sakura be motivated to strive? I doubt the SasuSaku pairing in this Namikaze of Cloud unless something happens and it makes Sakura to work harder. Or she would stay as an obsessed fangirl until a rude wakeup call.

To be honest I haven't thought much about SasuSaku pairing in this Namikaze of Cloud Reboot, as this is **NaruHina** **centric**. The **canon _Naruto_ is Team 7 centric**. Anyway I'd like to have your inputs how to make SasuSaku happens

**Namikaze of Cloud is _NaruHina_ centric**; the reason why NaurHina supporters love Naruto/Hinata pairing is that they support each other. I want to keep it this way in Namikaze of Cloud, like the most famous Fanon story **Team 8**, a magnificent beautiful work.


	4. Maelstrom Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; I do not derive any profit from this work.

AnarionRising27, Thank you very much for correction and suggestions to make this story better!

Lord Farsight, AnarionRising27, and brown phantom, Thank you for your advice!

* * *

**THE THIRD KUMO JINCHUURIKI ARC**

Chapter 04 – Maelstrom Begins

_Two Years Later_

_Kumogakure Slave and Breeding Program Facility_

The facility areas were restricted to females only except the Reception and Display Hall; even the Raikage could not go beyond the hall unless necessary. The hall served to show all slaves to elite shinobi and let them pick their slaves as reward presents from the Raikage for their performance and merits. In the hall a nine years old Hinata tearfully and hopelessly watched another of her friends Riko "graduated", as the thirteen years old girl was taken away by a member of the Golden Horn Force. Hinata knew well what would happen to Riko when she came to her new master's home; she could only hope for her friend wouldn't suffer much at her first time.

Since the Raikage started his **Ten Year Plan** with an iron fist and set up a new radical social system which turned Kumogakure into a fully militaristic village. There were new criteria and standards to be a Kumo kunoichi and they were high; there was nearly fifty precents of chance that Kumogakure's female population failed to become kunoichi and became surrogates instead. Young females refused or could not be surrogates faced worse fate; they were sent to this very same facility and became sex slaves. There were male slaves as well, they were usually sent to work in mines or hard labours, unless some "special" elite shinobi personally requested the Raikage to have one of them instead of a female sex slave for their rewards.

The facility was not only a residence and prison for slaves, but a training school for them; there was even an indoor sports ground where slaves exercised and made their bodies healthy and more developed and more appealing.

Hinata's toddler memory was very fuzzy; the only earliest, clearest and only memory she had was that when she came to this facility at the age of seven as a **slave-student** from the affiliated slave-childcare centre. She was issued an oversized ragged shirt, nothing else. Slaves were not only taught how to do house works and other chores for their masters while they were away on missions, but also sex education as how to relax and pleasure their masters. Slave-students watched porn videos in every sex education lecture; although there was no practise for "purity" sake, there was live sex demonstration every week though. A shinobi paid for a B rank mission came to the lecture hall with his slave and had sex with her in front of the students; each week in a new position which caused all of the students to blush in embarrassment. Later there was an oral demonstration, and lastly the couple performed with the last and unexpected orifice, a dirty region which terrified the slave-students. The headmaster H later told in a matter of fact tone to the slave-students that it was their job to please their masters on their demands, no matter which orifice their masters wanted. Hinata and all her fellow slave-students had tried to defy the headmaster and rebelled as they found this too obscene; only got slapped in the face by H and her staff and were all later punished. Slaves were also subject to submission trainings, and those who disobeyed or made slight mistakes would be stripped, put on racks and whipped by those dominatrix staff, then healed later to prevent scarring. Hinata had taken her fair shares of punishment over the years. Hinata gradually lost confidence and hopes she still had and she relented and accepted being a slave. In the end all the slaves were programmed it was their duty and fate to pleasure their elite shinobi masters and to bear children for the good of Kumo. A slave "graduated" when she was selected by an elite shinobi in the Reception and Display Hall.

Her will was crushed when most of her friends "graduated" just as Riko disappeared in her view; Hinata knew it was a matter of time before an elite shinobi would come here and claim her as his property.

'_I hope my master would be a decent man_.'

* * *

_Valley of Clouds and Lightning_

"Good, Naruto, you can finally stop the lightning chakra on my blade with the wind release on your blade", B congratulated on his advanced kenjutsu training while using his wind affinity, and Naruto weakly smiled at his compliments while he was panting. "I am sure one day your will surpass me." Naruto had been training diligently and doing many missions for the past six years of his life nonstop.

"Well done, well done" A was clapping his hands as he walked up to the duo and looked at Naruto. "How about you get some rest while I have a talk with B?"

"You think Minato's boy is ready now?" A asked and he was growing impatiently to gain the Kyuubi's power; he couldn't wait to have a third jinchuuriki under his command. However B was in deep thought '_Naruto should be able to pass the water fall test and go straight to the Kyuubi, but I still have some doubts when he faces the Kyuubi; the nine-tails is far more powerful than the Hachibi, but he should be all right with Hachibi's and my helps_.' having made his decision B turned to A and nodded solemnly. Naruto returned to his sensei after a rest and refreshed himself by washing his face on the nearby river. "Naruto, we will go to the next stage of your training; we are going to go to the Turtle Island, pack up you stuff and meet me at the gate in two hours." B said.

"Hai, B-sensei and Raikage-sama." Naruto bowed to them and left. Since Kumo captured Naruto and that Hyuuga girl, A had begun his **Ten Year Plan**, this plan was radical and controversial, but B had to accept this for his brother's sake. A, however, became very obsessed on his plan and became aloof towards his brother; Naruto instead became more like a brother to him than A currently was. Sometimes B wished Naruto could call him "Bro" instead of "Sensei", probably after they returned from the Turtle Island.

"What do you think, B? Do you think he is old enough to have one?" asked A as B's thought broke "Omoi always talked to him about it and you always talked about big breasts". A remembered B once took his two male students, Naruto and Omoi, to peek on the Kumo hot springs, and in the end B earned the wrath of his Iron Claw. In retrospect looking on the bright side, B's influence probably did him a favour. "Naruto will no doubt take care of her, he knows his duty" smiled B "I heard a lot of female population like him and some of them wish him to be their master." The Raikage raised an eyebrow as he heard the same rumour as well. '_Good, perhaps it will be much easier to breed the combined powers of Namikaze and Uzumaki_.' Imagine in the future Kumo had a small army of powerful shinobi with high stamina, huge chakra, and immense speed and instantaneous reflexes all wielding the Hiraishin no Jutsu.

Naruto never ceased to amaze A. One month ago Kumo came to possess the Shadow Clone Technique and gained other information from a Konoha jonin before the jonin's throat was slit. Expecting Naruto created a few Shadow Clones like all other Kumo jonins; Naruto instead churned out at least three hundred shadow clones easily. It had only taken him a few hours to learn it, and he was just nine years old!

The true hybrid power of Namikaze and Uzumaki. Imagine how many shadow clones Naruto could create when he accessed the Kyuubi's power.

"I'll get Samui, Karui and Omoi with you two to go to the Turtle Island." A said "It is time to get the Kyuubi under control. Also, his new wind release technique, how did it come along? I mean, I was shocked he was able to create a jutsu similar to my old man's signature technique but using wind" asked A happily that a familiar technique was created after the Third Raikage's technique, proving just how great he was. B smiled, knowing his brother would like this. "It is extremely sharp, and can even cut through three centimetres of thick steel, currently," B added "I have no doubt this technique would be more powerful and deadly in the future, and possibly even penetrate the Iwa's rock armours". The Raikage began to wonder if anyone else would be able to learn it as it had taken Naruto weeks to master the technique. A was so impressed that he had marked it as an A rank Futon assassination technique.

Watching B left as well, A made a mental note that once he returned to his office he would inform H there would be another elite shinobi coming to her place and she should arrange a group of girls around Naruto's age, no more than 3 years senior, for the selection display.

* * *

_Naruto's House_

His home was cold and empty; Naruto hated it every time he entered it. He had been living here when he became a shinobi at the age of five, his house was a standard one and while it was pretty comfortable but it was too large for one person to live in. The house was so damn quiet and Naruto didn't like it, always reminded that no one was waiting for him to come home.

He was alone.

The Raikage told him his parents perished in the Third Shinobi World War and their photos were all destroyed in a house fire, and he was the last of his clan line and he had a duty to carry out. He was not only to give Kumo strong children and to restore his clan in the future, but to become a perfect weapon to protect Kumogakure and to crush their enemies. Naruto stopped asking about his parents when the Raikage's patience ran out and smashed his desk into splinters and yelled and seriously warned him never to ask about them again. Naruto was always envious of people with family, every time he saw children with their parents he felt pang in his heart. That was why he trained and took mission nonstop; he could be too busy to think about family.

Naruto looked at the clock and cursed '_Shit! Time is running out. I have to pack quickly_.' thought Naruto as he grabbed some Fuinjutsu scrolls to kill boredom during the voyage. He liked seal arts for some reason and he was really good at it. After putting all necessities in his backpack and grabbing his katana, he quickly left home to meet B.

* * *

_One Week Later_

_Turtle Island_

Naruto was slowly dragging his feet toward B's house after just barely passed the Waterfall Test and triumphed over his darkness as B instructed. Two years ago he just learned he was a jinchuuriki like his two teachers: B and Yugito. The revelation struck him hard, he was speechless and terrified when he learned it, and in the end he broke down and cried; fortunately B and Yugito were there for him. They were brother and sister figures to him and often treated him ramen, his favourite food.

However there was still emptiness in his heart, and it hurt. The headaches and the injuries sustained during missions or trainings were nothing compared to the pain and loss on his heart.

Naruto looked up at the sun despite its burning brightness and wished there was a way to fill this hole in his heart.

* * *

_B's House_

Naruto was wondering why B's other students had to come along since they bothered him all the time. Omoi always made fun of him, bothering him and always talking about having chicks to love all the time. Karui always berated Omoi and hit him when she heard him muttered something like "flat chest".

"Stop talking like that!" shouted Karui angrily at him. Omoi just rolled his eyes and told her the reason why she wasn't a surrogate was because she had no breasts unlike someone else while he was looking at the fourth member of the group. Samui glared at him knowing whom he was talking about, her, and her bust.

"Stop it you two it's getting old, Kami man my back hurts" complained Samui. "It's because you have that small boobies growing into something larger" replied Omoi in a perverted grin. Naruto hearing him rolled his eyes, and wondered what he did to deserve being around this pervert who couldn't learn when to keep his mouth shut.

"So Naruto, are you eligible for the Elite Shinobi Program?" smiled Omoi. This got both Samui's and Karui's attention while Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "What? Come on. I had to literally beg B-sensei and I took it with five others from my age group to get into that program and it wasn't easy for me to face one opponent after another" explained Omoi.

There were chuckles from B upon hearing their conversation. "Naruto can enter the program without a fuss unlike you who had to win to get in. Actually Naruto has fought many opponents since he was six years old, not to mention he was the last Arashi," B said "The Raikage was impressed with your performance, Omoi, so I will recommend to the Raikage for you to enter the program too."

"Thank you, B-sensei!" Omoi smiled and wondered what would happen when he picked his girl. "I am a bit afraid that they might all get jealous and fight over me." This gave Naruto a huge anime sweat, again wondering what he did to deserve this.

"Naruto, I guess you passed the Waterfall Test, right?" asked B and Naruto replied. "Yes, B-sensei."

"Then we will go the Tailed Beast Temple tomorrow."

* * *

_Next Day_

_Tailed Beast Temple_

_Jinchuuriki Training Chamber_

Outside the chamber, Naruto stuck his head inside the Nibi's statue which he found a switch in its mouth to open the chamber, while Samui, Karui, and Omoi watched the statue went down and the door opened. They all freaked out when Naruto removed his head showing his headless body. "Hahaha!" both jinchuurikis laughed while holding their stomach, as B did the same thing before.

"So this is where I am going to learn to control the Kyuubi's chakra?" Naruto turn to B who nodded. "Do what Bro told you to do. From all the trainings you got, just take some of the Kyuubi's chakra. Even a little is fine. We don't know the nature of the seal which your old man used" B said "The information died with him and we couldn't find any of his notes about this". It was not a complete lie, but the truth was that the seal on Naruto's navel Kumo had no knowledge of, and the Raikage and B confirmed it was stronger than the B's Iron Armour Seal and it originated from the Uzumaki clan.

"B-sensei, let me do it alone," asked Naruto "I want to prove my worth to my clan ancestors and the Raikage." B wondered if he should allow Naruto do this but knowing what Hachibi said; they both had seen Naruto pulled some crazy stunts that only he was able to do. "Fine," said B "Everything in this room is cut off. When you get the fox's chakra the door will open and I will come to check on you at the end of the day"

"Thanks. B-sensei" Naruto appreciated and sat down in the middle of the room to mediate; he began to focus to enter his mind to finally meet the Kyuubi.

A concerned Samui asked B if it was a good idea to leave Naruto by himself. "Naruto has something to prove and I have confidence he can do it," B assured Samui "And when he is done and is old enough he will give Kumo a lot of strong shinobi" uttered B on the last part reluctantly.

* * *

_Naruto's Mindscape_

Drip. The area was dark and wet. It's like inside the industrial factory or sewer with water dripping from the pipes and the ceiling.

Drip. There were some cracks on the walls.

Drip. The floor is flooded by ice cold water and the shallow water had reached his ankles. Naruto found himself in a corridor with many doors and entrances. "**Come here, boy**" a loud and deep voice boomed through the corridor. Following the voice source, Naruto entered a big hall and there he found a large golden cage, which was held closed by a small paper tag with the kanji word "seal" on it. Behind the cage stood the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune, named Kurama by the Rikudo Sennin, in all its nine-tailed glory. The Kyuubi met Naruto with his blood red slitted eyes and his immense fangs. "**Greeting brat, what do I owe for you finally coming here?**" asked the fox in a powerful voice with a full grin showing his rather large fangs; he was wondering why the boy was here and he could sense the Hachibi's presence nearby. "Don't call me brat." Naruto replied annoyed "You are my prisoner in my body, so behave and fight for my village!"

The Kyuubi no Yoko couldn't help but laughed uncontrollably; even the corridor outside the hall echoed the loud laugh. "What the hell are you laughing at?" asked Naruto feeling even more irritated. The fox shook his head, knowing the boy had his memory suppressed. "**Because you are the one to talk; you are a prisoner in your own body too**" he cryptically remarked. "Wh…What do you mean?" asked Naruto as he raised an eyebrow and tried to understand what the fox meant.

"**You sometimes have sudden headaches and sometimes there are images of white-eyes people and a girl with pale lavender eyes, don't you? In case you failed to realize yet, your old memories are resurfacing….bit by bit**" the fox continued "**For your information, your memory is suppressed.** **If you don't believe me, then check the door back in the corridor. Go back there and find the door at the end. That door holds your old memory and I am sure you will find something interesting….**" he chuckled.

Conflicted after hearing what the Kyuubi had just stated Naruto slowly went back to the corridor and found the door at the end just as the fox had described, and he was surprised when he discovered a rather intricate seal on it. As an Uzumaki who had studied seal arts, Naruto recognized it was a memory suppression seal. '_Did the Raikage kidnap me?_' thought Naruto however he was still suspicious of the Kyuubi's motives, as foxes were tricksters. "**It seems you still doubt it,**" the Kyuubi no Kitsune said aloud from his cage. "**You only have two choices; one is to keep that seal and remain that Raikage's puppet. The other one is to remove this memory seal and I will make a deal with you.**" he said firmly "**An offer you cannot refuse.**"

Naruto thought for a moment and a decision was made; he was going to accept the Kyuubi's offer as this new information had him strongly suspected the Raikage and Kumogakure. Just as Naruto was about to remove the seal, he was halted by the Kyuubi. "**Wait! Before you remove that memory seal, I would suggest you to put another seal, such as a storage seal**," the fox warned "**Lest the Kumo-nin and the Hachibi realize you broke your memory seal. You are an Uzumaki; creating a simple seal shouldn't be a problem to you.**"

Unsure what Kyuubi meant about being an Uzumaki, Naruto went to work preparing and placing a replacement seal and then carefully removing the suppression seal, he immediately dropped to his knees and grabbed his head and howled in agony, his head was overloaded with memories. A few minutes later Naruto stood back on his feet as his headache finally receded and slowly walked back to the cage room to face the Kyuubi. "I now know who I am…I remember…so, Kyuubi, what is your deal?" asked Naruto.

When the Kyuubi no Yoko was sealed into Naruto by the Yondaime Hokage, he had planned to consume the boy to break out the seal, but now things had changed and he didn't want to be someone's pet again. "**We have common enemies and I WILL NOT BE SOMEONE'S PET AGAIN,**" the fox said. "**We can help each other, but first I will tell you everything you need to know.**" The fox for the first time in his life took a special interest in this child in front of him '_**Out of the other two, there is something unique about him**_' he smiled as he laid down. He decided to tell Naruto what happened to him with Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha.

"The First Hokage? Isn't he from Konoha, another village?" asked Naruto as he continued to listen. He learned about the Uzumaki clan and the Kyuubi's first host Mito Uzumaki who later became a Senju. Kyuubi told Naruto the history of Konoha then to the part of Naruto's birth '_I was born in Konoha?'_ Naruto was shocked to hear this.

The fox nodded and told him he was stolen from Konoha along with a Hyuuga girl when they were three years old. As an heir to the Namikaze and the Uzumaki, the Third Hokage put him with the Hyuuga clan for protection. "**After that something went wrong. For a foreign nin to bypass the Hyuuga security meant it had to be an inside job**" said the Kyuubi. Naruto hearing this nodded, knowing the Raikage loved to get his hands on doujutsu.

"Who's the person that ripped you out of my mother and was responsible for my parents' death?" asked Naruto angirly. "**Madara Uchiha; he enslaved me twice**" answered the Kyuubi no Yoko as he looked at the boy, seeing a strength in his eyes. "**Here's the condition of my deal: I want Madara Uchiha dead.**" The fox extended his massive fist out of his cage, "**If you agree the deal, fist bump with me and you will gain some of my power and my unique abilities including the Negative Emotion Sensing and Katon, Fire Release**" the fox said "**However only one-tenth of my power is currently available to you; you won't receive my full power because there is a key to this blasted seal, which restricts my charka flows into your body completely, and it would take several years for you to grow strong enough to handle my full power**. **But at least it will satisfy that Raikage**" said the fox in a contemptuous tone.

"You help me and the slaves to escape Kumo, and in return I promise you I will slay Madara Uchiha and you will have your freedom when my time of death comes." said Naruto and Kurama nodded. Naruto remembered one other thing about foxes from the legends; they were loyal to their words no matter what.

"You know, this environment doesn't look really comfortable to you, let me make it better." Naruto closed his eyes and the fox watched intrigued, suddenly the area shifted into a lush forest with a lake and the cage vanished. The fox felt something on his neck; it was a collar with a kanji "seal". '_**At least it was better than the cage. This boy is really different; there might truly be something special in him.**_' thought the Kyuubi impressed. "All right Kyuubi, do you have a name stead of 'Kyuubi'? It's kind of weird to call you by the number of tails you have? Does every Tailed Beast have a name?" Naruto asked as the fox's tails were waving around.

"**My name is Kurama**" replied the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

* * *

Two hours passed, B was anxiously waiting outside of the room and was ready to help Naruto if Kyuubi went out of control.

The door opened to reveal Naruto radiating a different aura B had never saw before. "I have done it" Naruto claimed and B raised his eyebrows behind his shades. "Oh? Show me." asked B excitedly as he and Hachibi were curious about Naruto's new power.

Naruto sighed inwardly, but he knew that asshole Raikage would want to see the result when they came back to the village; it was sooner or later they knew the results of his accessing to Kurama's power.

Naruto charged up his power and his body was instantly in yellow chakra shroud with six magatama marks around his neck. Naruto's hair stood up and the seal on his stomach became visible with one black line flowing over his arms and legs, and one swirl mark appearing on each of Naruto's arms.

B and Hachibi watched Naruto's transformation in awe. "Awesome! Naruto! You really can access the Kyuubi's chakra," B congratulated his fellow jinchuuriki. "You can draw out more in the future. We will be heading back to the village tomorrow; Bro will be very happy about this."

Then B started to rap and dance in joy.

'_Yeah, yeah, he will…._' thought Naruto keeping his emotions buried behind a mask of joy in his accomplishment; he would have to pretend his memory was still sealed and he was still a loyal shinobi of Kumogakure.

* * *

_Late Evening_

_B's house_

After dinner, Naruto went back to his quarters. When Naruto removed the memory suppression seal all his memories prior the abduction came back, there was, however, a piece of him was missing, he tried to remember the name and the face of that girl with pale lavender eyes. Something also bothered him '_Why did the Raikage do it? Just to increase Kumo's military power in the world with his __**Ten Year Plan**__? Was it really that a simple reason?_' thought Naruto and he felt something was sinister about the plan. '_But I swear that asshole Raikage A and the rest of the Kumogakure will feel my wrath; and I never break my promise._'

* * *

_Next Day_

The team would go back to Kumo after breakfast today. Naruto now must focus to get stronger, he knew he was strong enough to be a Kumo elite shinobi, but he needed to be stronger to liberate the Kumo's victims and to make Kumo pay. Walking passed B's room Naruto heard some moaning '_Man, he still had time to screw his girlfriend_.' It's going to be at least an hour. However Naruto had some mixed feelings about his two teachers, B and Yugito; what was their involvement in this scheme? He looked up to them as brother and sister because they were nice and they were fellow jinchuurikis. '_I will look for evidences before I judge them.'_

"Yo," said Omoi looking at Naruto, wondering if something was wrong. "Something bothers you?" Karui and Samui both turned to Naruto as he rolled his eyes making them raise eyebrows. "B-sensei is having his morning pleasure" replied Naruto. His teammates didn't give him a reaction except Omoi "Man, B-sensei is lucky. I can't wait to get my own when we get back."

Naruto hearing this rolled his eyes again; wondering what could possess his male teammate to be like this. "Whatever." said Naruto.

Samui heard this and raised an eyebrow. "Naruto, you must know that Kumo needs to increase its military power against the other nations. Everyone is doing their part and this is how we do it." She was wondering what was going on as she watched Naruto sighed. Thinking about a reasonable excuse, Naruto looked at the three knowing they would buy it, "Look I understand but with me being the last of my clan, it makes me wonder if I can fill those shoes. I mean wouldn't you ladies want a guy that's loyal to you only?" The girls frowned and nodded but Omoi burst out laughing.

"WOW that is stupid. I mean what happens if all the girls fight over me?" smiling and sticking a lollipop in his mouth, while his teammates glared at him making him nervous. Naruto rolled his eyes again towards him, "I think you are over exaggerating again Omoi. But yeah, it is for Kumo and it is my home so I am going to do it because I want my children to know where they came from." said Naruto as his new mask easily fooled them. Samui got up and talked "I know what you mean. It is something that all of us have to do. I mean, I have seen girls a few years older than me pregnant at thirteen" frowning she walked to the table getting her gear. Karui nodded "Yeah, my older sister was thirteen when she was pregnant and gave birth not too long ago. She was lucky enough to even carry some bloodline limit having to do with magnetism, but she died in childbirth" Karui said sadly "But she did her part and will be honoured."

Learning this information from his two female teammates, Naruto smiled at them but secretly he was seething in anger behind his mask hence other people did not notice it. '_Getting pregnant at twelve or thirteen? This gotta be kidding me. Are that ape and Kumo council crazy or power hungry without any constraint and they don't give a fuck about the birth risks and human life?_' Naruto quickly came to the conclusion that the Kumogakure leadership was very unforgivable.

On the other hand, hearing this Omoi smiled thinking about all the babes he was going to "claim" making everyone anime sweat-dropped. But none of them felt that it was wrong, "It is just the way it is. I mean I am going to start taking growth acceleration and fertility pills in a month" said Karui hoping for something while Omoi burst out laughing again and wondering aloud if the growth pills could help her tits; he was cut short when she slammed her fist on his head.

Naruto wondered how they could talk so casually about this. '_The academy and the Kumo system must have brainwashed them. It's all that Raikage's fault and that __**Ten Year Plan**__ of his_.' Naruto thought before turning to B who was leaving his room and smiling at them "Ready to go home?" watching them nodded. Naruto gave him a serious look "More than ever" replied Naruto. B looked into his eyes and noticed there was more determination.

On the boat they were on the way back home; looking at the direction of the Cloud village, Naruto began to lay out plans to learn everything from the Kumo's library and to gather evidences secretly.

'_One day I am going to teach that steroid induced ape of a Raikage and all of Kumogakure leadership a very hard lesson that future generations will remember their crimes FOREVER_' thought Naruto and he could hear Kurama chuckling in his head.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Yes, it's a partial Nine Tailed Mode; Naruto currently only had 10% of Kurama's power, but it would grow in the future. I believe Naruto still needed the seal key from Jiraiya to access Kurama's full power. Beside it is better not to have him overpowered; he's still nine years old. Where is the fun in one-side battle when Naruto faced future opponents?

In canon Naruto wore a happy mask to hide his suffering; here he wore a mask too to hide his fury from the Cloud Village.

I took the liberty to make Namikaze a clan. In canon there was no mention of the Namikaze clan, and Minato's house didn't seem to be in a clan district/compound, or probably the house was inside a clan district/compound. Namikaze clan was a very powerful clan but almost extinct, and Minato was the last Namikaze before Naruto was born.

Yomi and Shinno were real characters in Naruto; they were in the Shippuden movies 1 and 2 respectively.

Lastly, power, no matter political, military, personal strength, or in any other area, corrupt people when it was held by the wrong people.


	5. NaruHina Reunion

Disclaimer: All rights to Naruto are owned by Masahi Kishimoto. This is strictly for entertainment purposes and this is an alternative universe.

AnarionRising27, Thank you very much for preview and correction to make this story better!

* * *

Chapter 05 – NaruHina Reunion

_A Week Later_

_Kumogakure Raikage Office_

A was extremely pleased when Naruto demonstrated his control on the Kyuubi's chakra when B and Minato's boy came back. It was a **huge** step to his **Ten Year Plan**. He had a concern, however, and it was about Naruto's memory. "You said even the Kyuubi does not remember anything from its past when we placed the memory suppression seal on Minato's boy six years ago?" asked A and B confirmed. The Raikage laughed happily that even the seal could also work on the fox through the seal on Naruto's navel. "And what about his seal on his left arm, is there some change on it?" A wanted to make sure Naruto's memory was still suppressed.

B shook his head "Nope, the seal works perfectly. I trained the boy to use some of Kyuubi's chakra, and even Hachibi is impressed, and he also agrees that the seal used on him must have affected the Kyuubi. It makes sense that both seals probably work together so in other words Bro we are lucky" said B.

"Hahaha, good, good, get your boys. I think it is time for them to go to H's place; time for them to get their rewards" said A. The A-B Combo duo couldn't help but chuckled wondering how Omoi was going to take this.

* * *

_An Hour Later_

_Kumogakure Slave and Breeding Program Facility_

_Reception and Display Hall_

When Naruto got there he noticed the Raikage, B and Omoi were there as well. As the Raikage finished talking with H, he pointed to Omoi and Naruto to come forward. As the two walked forward and dropped on their respective one knee to salute the Raikage. "Yes, Raikage-sama?" asked Naruto in a humble tone, he still had to keep the mask and acted as a loyal Kumo shinobi.

A smiled, as this was the first step for those two boys, but more significantly for Minato's boy. Soon Kumo would be able to breed the combined power of Namikaze and Uzumaki with their special abilities. "Today marks the day for you two to have your own slaves."

"Yahoo!" cheered Omoi and Naruto gave a fake smile.

The Raikage looked at the boys "They will be your responsibility, which means you have to make sure they do not cause any trouble or break any slave rules, and they must obey any of your demands, or you will have to punish them accordingly."

"Your punishment kits will arrive to your homes this evening." H said in her dominatrix tone. "Your slaves will satisfy your many desires despite they are young; and more when they and you reach puberties." Both Omoi and Naruto nodded as they knew the rules. "Never forget you have your duties to Kumo, and I expect '**results**' when you boys and your slaves complete your puberties, especially you, the last Arashi." said A as he looked at Naruto. "Go see a doctor for medical instructions after you leave this building with your slaves."

"Hai" both Naruto and Omoi accepted their order. '_Can't wait to get more Namikazes and Uzumakis to be under your commands and don't care about pregnancy at young age, huh, __**gori**__?_' thought Naruto bitterly against the Raikage behind his mask.

A nodded to H then the facility headmaster told her staff to send the girls in three rows. There were around forty girls ranging from nine to thirteen years old. Omoi was ecstatic while Naruto followed suit to blend in. "Hehehe…" Naruto chuckled lecherously.

"Omoi-san, you go first" said H. Omoi walked down and stopped as he found a busty thirteen years old blond "Hmm..." looking at her and he walked forward, he examined her body. "I will take her" Omoi smirked. Naruto raised an eyebrow; despite a few years older than them, the girl had the same hair style and bust with Samui. '*Sigh*, _Samui is going to be very pissed when she finds out about this, so will Karui, I guess. Probably they can teach him a good lesson after all._'

H turned to Naruto "Naruto-san, your turn." She narrowed her eyes at the son of Minato Namikaze, whom she had had a crush with. If she was right, he would be as handsome as his father; probably one day she could get a piece of the son of Minato Namikaze.

Naruto nodded and walked toward the parade. Many girls lifted their heads to see this elite shinobi, whom H and other facility staff spoke highly of; a talented ninja prodigy and genius that appeared only once in a generation in Kumogakure. The blonde in front of them was an elite shinobi highly decorated with distinction and honours despite he was as young as them, but he was nice and decent. Even the Raikage praised him, and he rarely praised people.

Naruto was walking slowly and pretended to leer at them like pieces of meat, however secretly he was sad for them and felt hurt to see them like this. According to Kurama, the Hyuuga girl he was kidnapped along with should be in this facility and many of girls here were around his age. The Hyuuga girl **should** be here as well. However Naruto could not find the girl with pale lavender eyes as he nearly walked to the end of the parade.

'_**NO, NO!**_' thought Naruto in despair as he was one more step to finish walking through the parade, and he greatly feared the girl had been taken, then it's pointless to come here and he would have to pick up a random girl, a lucky girl. However he noticed the corner in the third row back in the first column there was a girl with silky fair skin and dark blue hair was standing keeping a low profile as she kept her head down.

"You, in the corner there, lift your head so I can see you" demanded Naruto aloud; desperately wishing the girl was she. The girl with dark blue hair flinched but lifted her head at this elite shinobi's command and showed her pale lavender eyes.

The pale lavender eyes were more beautiful than the ones he saw in his memory. '_I have finally FOUND you, Hinata-chan_' thought Naruto in relief and joy as he fought the urge to embrace her. All other girls dropped their heads in disappointment as the renowned shinobi picked up the quietest girl.

"You, come forward to me" Naruto pointed to her without showing any emotion.

The Raikage, B and H were alarmed when they saw him picked up the Hyuuga girl, as they were both from Konoha, A even stood up from his seat. They decided to watch this scene further to understand the situation. A looked at the memory suppression seal on Naruto's left arm and found it still intact. Then they saw Naruto walked around the girl and took a few sniffs of the girl which confused the Raikage and H. B, however, smirked "I think it's the fox's chakra, which he now possesses, influences him. I think Naruto was looking for a mate. Hachibi confirmed it." B explained. This explaniation made the Raikage amused.

Hinata watched this blonde shinobi walking around her, she was very nervous and afraid; today was probably going to be her "graduation day". However, Hinata noticed his deep sky-blue eyes and the whisker marks on his face, she felt some sense of déjà vu, a very familiar boy she knew when she was very young. Hinata watched him sniffing around her, which made her uncomfortable and blushed. Naruto watched her blushed and smiled. "I will like to take her as my mate." He quickly covered his mouth after he realized and B and A burst out laughing.

"Kurama, what the hell was this talk you made?" asked Naruto embarrassingly in his mindscape. "**Relax, Naruto, it would make them believe you.**" Kurama chuckled.

"It's quite alright. It seems the Kyuubi's chakra influences your mind and body more than we anticipated. I think a book on _Kitsune's Natures_ would be good for you" laughed A. B turned to H while A listened to them "There was no seal on every slave, but we have made sure every one of them was loyal to Kumo," H said proudly "All slaves have been brainwashed with all the drama and training we put them through." The Raikage and B nodded.

"Good choice and she has a bloodline limit which means you can make your clan more powerful with your 'mate'" laughed A at his choice of words. This was rare for the Raikage to let out a laugh which many didn't see often, he was in a very good mood after he saw Naruto's Kyuubi mode and he was excited at the thought of the potential combined powers of Namikaze, Uzumaki and Hyuuga. As long as the memory was still suppressed there was nothing to concern about.

"Funny that we kidnapped them and they end up together, but it was even funnier that he said mate" laughed B. The Raikage nodded but he wanted to make sure everything would be fine "Tell Samui and Karui to bring H's kit to Naruto's house as a pretext to check Naruto to see if he follows the rules." the Raikage whispered to B and H. Naruto had good hearing and smelling senses, but he kept it as a secret from everyone, and he overheard what that gori said and he was alarmed. However, it's a necessary risk to take to save Hinata.

B raised an eyebrow "You mean bath together, eat together, and sleep together? Come on Bro, it's too early; there are rules and steps to follow to create a psychological chain on the girl to be loyal to her master. She knows what to do and Naruto will do it" B assured A to grant and helped Naruto to get what he wanted, as he knew Naruto the most. Seeing that the Kyuubi's influences him made him intrigued.

"Man, sucks for you" said Omoi holding his slave in his arm "I got a busty chick with a hot body, and you just picked a slim girl with an oversized shirt that drags on the ground." laughed Omoi and Naruto rolled his eyes.

True what he said, each girl had an oversized ragged shirt, and Hinata had a particular long one. Naruto rolled his eyes and ordered Hinata. "You, stay still." Hinata did what she was told and Naruto began to roll and pull her oversized shirt, making it tighter on her body. When the shirt was skin tight on Hinata, Omoi stopped laughing as he looked at a nine years old girl's figure with a pair of small breasts growing. "She is still young, but I have no doubt she will be busty one day. B-sensei, you and I like big boobs: TITTIES!" Naruto grinned foxy and lecherously and he let out a perverted giggle. B laughed very hard as his prized student finally appreciated female body in this way.

Hinata and the other slaves blushed in embarrassment and were shocked at their favoured blonde's behaviour. And, in Konoha, far away from Kumo, a certain grey haired jonin sneezed, and a long white haired espionage leader sneezed while he debriefed one of his spies. "Are you all right, Jiraiya-sama?"

Naruto spoke in a perverted manner, was actually to help him to complete his personal goal here, finding and saving Hinata, without raising too much suspicion. It seemed this antic paid off, as the Raikage seemed to buy it as it looked like he picked Hinata out of perverted behaviour.

"I'm sure she will give me many children to restore my clan with new bloodline limit and in the future there will be many powerful shinobi from Arashi clan fighting for Kumo" said Naruto as he manipulated the Raikage's ego, "Raikage-sama, with your permission, may I come here again to get more slaves to have more children, for the good of Kumo?" Naruto asked as his dropped his right knee.

"Granted," A smiled and was glad at his devotion for the village, and it would easier to breed many combined powers of Namikaze and Uzumaki. "But why don't you just pick up another one or more today?" the Raikage wondered.

"Raikage-sama, as you know I just recently access the Kyuubi's power and I need to train and to access more. I am afraid I don't have the time to take care and discipline more than one slave currently." Naruto made a plausible excuse.

The Raikage understood. "I see, well, you can come to pick up another slave every six months." Omoi, however, protested enviously, "What? How come Naruto can get many slaves? Why?" asked Omoi. "It's because he is the last Arashi, he needed many girls to help restore his clan." H lectured him.

"All right, as you have had your slaves. You should go to the hospital for medical instructions." The Raikage dismissed them and left with B.

"Hai! Thank you, Raikage-sama", both Naruto and Omoi appreciated aloud. After watching the three adults left the hall, Naruto looked at Hinata, Omoi and his slave, "Let's go to the hospital."

While Omoi was ecstatic that he finally had a slave to screw with in the future, Naruto maintained his perverted mask; however behind his mask he was disgusted with this slave program. His male teammate always enthustically talked to him about having slaves. Although Naruto detested the idea and the new Kumo system, which was enforced by the Fourth Raikage with an absolute iron fist, but he could only pretend to silently agree with his teammate, even B and Yugito had to keep their mouths shut, or he would have severe consequences.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Two Hours Ago_

Naruto came to visit Yugito's house. "Hi Yugito-sensei, long time no see!" greeted Naruto in cheerful tone. "Likewise, Naruto, what brings you here?" asked Yugito as she offered a cup of tea to Naruto.

"I just came back from the Turtle Island with B-sensei, and I have finally accessed the Kyuubi's chakra!" exclaimed Naruto. He didn't come here to brag about it; actually his visit was actually to see if he could gain some information from Yugito. Just as Yugito wanted to congratulate Naruto, there was a knock on Yugito's door and revealed an ANBU with a message "Naruto-san, the Raikage and B-sama wanted you to be at the Slave and Breeding Facility in thirty minutes." The order made Yugito flinch and Naruto noticed it. "Are you all right, sensei?" Naruto asked purely concernedly.

"I became a jinchuuriki at the age of two," confided Yugito. Naruto nodded as he already knew this information and Yugito continued "Because I am compatitable with the Nibi. If I was not and I was unable to become a kunoichi I would probably become a sex slave because I am infertile."

"Well, probably serving you or B is not bad," Yugito joked a bit and Naruto choked his tea and she continued and changed into a serious tone. "But my best childhood friend was not that lucky; she wasn't even allowed to be a kunoichi by the Third Raikage because she had a bloodline limit and she was forced to breed that bloodline limit with a senior member of the Golden Horn Force." said Yugito sadly and bitterly "She committed suicide by immolation before she was taken, to preserve her honour and to prevent her eggs from being harvested."

"I am sorry to hear that," Naruto really offered his condolence "But couldn't you use your status to save her?" asked Naruto. "No, I couldn't, not even B could help it, particularly the current Raikage A started his **Ten Year Plan**." said Yugito sadly. "Although we jinchuurikis held high ranks here, but we could be overridden by the higher-ups as we were viewed as tools and have no right to make decisions, even B would face something far worse than Iron Claw by the Raikage. FAR WORSE." Yugito emphasized.

"I see….Thank you for this cup of tea, Yugito-sensei" said Naruto as he gently put down his tea cup on the table and stood up and bowed "Excuse me I have to go now." Yugito knew what kind of person her young fellow jinchuuriki was. "Naruto," said Yugito and the boy turned back to face her "I know you are a nice man, and I have no doubt you will treat your slave well." Naruto nodded as he understood and would of course do it. On the other hand, he started to believe Yugito and B were not involved in his and Hinata's abduction based on what she said and the look in her eyes.

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

* * *

Now, after learning his true identity, Naruto was angrier ever towards this program. When the time came, he would not stay silent about this anymore and he would liberate the slaves.

* * *

_Kumogakure General Hospital_

Naruto signed his name and requested for a female doctor; he heard rumours that some male doctors exploited opportunities to molest female patients with their filthy hands. Turning to Hinata, he still restrained himself to embrace her, but he could see in her eyes that she was coming close to recognize him, as she was staring at him.

"Sshh…wait until we get home" Naruto whispered to Hinata while holding his right index finger on his lip. There were many people in the hospital and he didn't want to draw attention and couldn't afford to be exposed.

"Arashi" a female doctor called Naruto's fake surname and gained his attention, Naruto raised his hand "Here" and he and Hinata followed the doctor.

"So she is your first slave?" Naruto saw the seductive smirk on her face and her words made his blood boil talking about Hinata like that. "Yes, and we are here to take the examination." answered Naruto without showing any emotion. The doctor commanded Hinata to get on the table. Naruto seethed his teeth as he disliked the way she treated Hinata. "From what I gather, she has the Byakugan, a doujutsu. She will be given growth and fertility pills to help her body mature in the proper way."

Seeing how nervous Hinata was, Naruto smiled to her trying to calm her down. "Well, you are a lucky one. She is growing quite well," as the doctor checked Hinata's body for any abnormalities. "She is in good health. She will have to take the pills for the next few years," as the doctor continued "Girl, off the table, it's your master's turn."

"You are healthy as well, Arashi-san, I am sure you will give Kumo many strong shinobi in time," the doctor said when she finished examining Naruto's body "I will also give you growth acceleration and fertility pills, and when you and your slave reach full puberty you can stop taking the growth pills, you still need to take fertility pills though. Please come back here every three months to get a refill." Naruto nodded as he understood.

"I see many people come to take their pills here, even my teammates have started taking them, is it possible that there would be a shortage of pills, I wonder?" the doctor nodded. "I am always out of the village taking missions, you know, there might be a chance I will miss to refill if there is a shortage." said Naruto worriedly "When does the pill shipment always arrive first? So I can get them first in the line hence I can have a steady refill every time." asked Naruto.

"This hospital is the largest one in Kumo; hence the shipment arrives here on the first day of month. In fact this hospital is also a hub which later distributes the pills to smaller hospitals and clinics." answered the doctor. "In case this hospital runs out of the pills, you might have some chances at smaller clinics where other shinobi frequent. This hospital is too busy here." Naruto nodded as he understood. '_So, the shipment always arrives here first? Then I might have a chance to trace it back the pill manufacturing plants.'_

"Also, Raikage-sama has granted me to have another slave later in order to restore my Arashi clan; I might have a slave without a bloodline limit. Are the pill prescription different for people without bloodline limit?" Naruto asked another question "I just want to be careful so we won't take the wrong pills. I don't want to take female growth pills and a year later find out I have breasts!" joked Naruto comically; secretly he was trying to gain information which could be used later.

"Pills have nothing to do with bloodline limits, but it's true they are separated by genders," the doctor continued to explain. "The male fertility pills and female fertility pills are in different colours; blue and red respectively, where the growth acceleration pills for male are in black and for female are in white."

Naruto got up and apprecicated "I understand, thank you. She is my first slave and I don't want to fail Kumo while missing some important information." the doctor rolled her eyes in amusement "With you high stamina and extra one from the Kyuubi, I say when you are twelve or thirteen years old you will make her scream your name, even some full grown women too. You know, I don't mind to help you to restore your clan." the female doctor talked seductively to Naruto, who just smiled with a blush and bowed the doctor.

Hinata was waiting patiently while Naruto was still talking to the doctor. "Chick, what are you doing here?" she turned around and saw two strange men walked up to her, making her timidly poke her index fingers, "I-I am waiting for my master." stuttering a bit. The two men smiled. "Well, guess what? How about you become our slave instead?" they laughed, and one of them grabbed Hinata's arm to pull her ignoring Hinata's protests. The man soon felt a sharp blade on his neck and his partner also had a kunai on his gut.

The whole area dropped about a few degrees, Naruto was reeking of massive killing intent and a light yellow aura started to appear around Naruto. "Take your hand off of her!" his dark and angry voice made everyone present shivered. The two men realized they were messing with the jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi. "Do it now or I will make you to remove your hand on my slave!" as Naruto's two hands were holding a katana and a kunai respectively. The man did what he was told. A few shinobi guards appeared in the area asking what happened. "These two tried to steal my slave" replied Naruto furiously.

The guards heard this turned to the female doctor who checked Naruto and nodded to support his claim. "Very well Arashi-san. We didn't know you got a slave" as the guards took the offenders away.

Naruto turned to Hinata, he could see underneath she was still scared despite she looked relieved. "Come on, let's go home." Hinata tilted her head and was worried what her master would do when they arrived home.

* * *

_Naruto's House_

Naruto had sent his shadow clones to purchase groceries and all necessities for Hinata including clothes, when they were in the hospital. They finished their tasks and put all the stuff upstairs.

When Naruto and Hinata arrived home, Naruto immediately activated his privacy seals around the house, and he turned to Hinata and embraced her. "Eep!" the girl was startled by her master's actions.

"I have finally **found** you, Hinata-chan." Naruto said as tears flowing down his cheeks. Hinata, however, still didn't understand why her master did it. "Naruto-sama, why did you do this to me?" asked Hinata, and this shocked Naruto and he realized Hinata still didn't recognize who he was and she treated him like her master.

"Hinata-chan, can't you remember me?" Naruto hold her shoulders firmly and looked into her pale lavender eyes, however she shook her head. "I remembered bits and pieces, but you looked very familiar with the little boy who has sky-blue eyes and whisker marks in my childhood memory."

"I AM that boy, that was six years ago and we both grew up, Hinata-chan." Naruto claimed.

"I am Naruto Namikaze and your full name was Hinata Hyuuga. You are not a slave. You were born from a noble clan in Konoha, just like me," Naruto said firmly. "Your parents were Hiashi Hyuuga and Hitomi Hyuuga." Naruto was trying to bring back more of her memory.

"You have an uncle named Hizashi Hyuuga and an aunt named Hannah and a cousin Neji whom you looked up as an elder brother, because your father and uncle are twins. Me, you and Neji we three used to play together and had lots of fun." Naruto looked at her and it seemed her memory was slowing coming back; he needed to bring other strong memories to convince her.

"Do you still remember I fought and got beaten by three old men in your family while trying to help you? And later I pranked them by sneaking lots of frogs into their sleeping quarters while they were asleep and it scared the hell out of them? And in the end I got reprimanded by your parents in front of you?" Naruto desperately tried to bring back her memories using these events; they rang the bell in Hinata's head as she suddenly remembered those screams that woke everyone up by his prank.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto vigorously nodded and rejoiced with tears in his eyes he finally brought back Hinata-chan. Hinata saw his nod and glomped on to Naruto. "It is you, I can't believe it; we are still together even here." cried Hinata in joy. "They didn't give you a seal? I guess they just brainwashed you and forced memories into you." suspected Naruto.

For the first time in a long time Naruto and Hinata could say they were happy and they were together. They embraced for three minutes and broke out; and they knew they couldn't stay like this forever, because Naruto remembered Samui and Karui would later come to check them. "You are my best friend. However you are still a slave in this goddamned village until we escape, if we need to get out of this village alive you still need to pretend to be my slave publicly. However I will use my high rank status here and power to protect you, so that hospital stunt won't happen again." Naruto told Hinata not to expose their relationship and Hinata nodded as she understood. "Let me show you the house first." said Naruto happily as he had a family member in the house and he wouldn't be alone.

While showing Hinata his, no, their house, Naruto created twenty strong shadow clones and had them henged into different people, he ordered all of them for form two groups to go to both regular shinobi and archive libraries respectively. Knowing what to do the clones in the libraries would shapeshift again into books to conserve energy until the libraries closed; and resumed reading and searching in private. The archive library might have some evidences about the Namikaze-Hyuuga incident or other Kumo's information. '_However most of the classisified information should be in that Raikage Tower, I will find a way to access them_.'

"Kurama, how much will those pills affect me?" asked Naruto. "**I think not much, because my chakra can break them down faster than they can metabolize in you. But a small amount would get through. However, hearing what the doctor said, I will decrease my charka flowing into your system to prevent that from happening. I will resume giving you more of my power when you hit puberty and stop taking the growth pills.**" said Kurama and Naruto nodded to agree. If the pills failed to do their purposes, they would give him a higher dosage; beside he wanted to grow with Hinata.

Hearing a knock on the door Naruto grumbled, '_Samui and Karui are here, sent by the gori_'. The door revealed them with a storage scroll H issued to Naruto and Omoi.

"Hi, Samui and Karui, you are the one to deliver H's kit? I am very surprised she asked you girls to give it to me." Naruto greeted them and he noted they didn't look happy. "Huh? What happened to you guys?" asked Naruto. "You and Omoi have your own slaves, and we SAW his slave and he is now having his pleasure with his slave as we speak now." said Samui annoyed as she handed the storage scroll to Naruto and he nodded appreciatively.

"If Omoi comes to us and brags about how wonderful the pleasure he had; I will put my fist on his face. Very hard." said Karui shaking her right fist furiously and Samui nodded as she would too. Naruto just chuckled lightly.

"Would any of you want tea or coffee?" asked Hinata as her slave mode instinctively kicked in. Both girls asked for tea while Samui asked why Naruto's slave was wearing a robe. "I gave her a robe because the shirt she wore in the facility was ragged and dirty. She isn't wearing anything underneath the robe." answered Naruto, he knew that they would give the gori and B reports about him for the next few years and he might be watched. However it was the risk he was willing to take to save Hinata from that horrendous place.

Samui was satisfied with the answer and turned to Karui who shrugged her shoulder "Oh, so you guys are going to go to bed tonight? We didn't know you were going to break her in" she smirked as she saw Naruto blushed.

"Well, not like that, but maybe in a year or so. I mean I would rather do some other activities first." licking his lips seductively and let out a perverted giggle, which gave his teammates goose bumps. "And, you guys don't like me to brag about this like Omoi, do you?" Naruto smirked inwardly knowing they bought it as they didn't want to know about his activities.

"Well, who would have thought you'd like to give the girl their share of fun? Good job, since some men think only they can or should enjoy the act themselves." smiled Samui. It's often in Kumo kids in their age already doing these types of activities.

"Come on, it's not all about that. I mean I want kids someday but also a good relationship" Karui hearing this raised an eyebrow. "Yet she is still a slave and she will perform her duties." said Karui. Naruto let out a sigh as he sipped his tea. "True; but I want a healthy good relationship and probably a family as well. Just like B-sensei, he treats his slave as his girlfriend and a family. We jinchuuriki wants to have families and it could still meet the Raikage's demands anyway."

"I see, I think it's time to go home. My brother is waiting for me." said Samui. Naruto nodded while Hinata bowed. Both Samui and Karui smiled seeing that Naruto got a good slave.

After watching his female teammates left, Naruto closed the door and turned around, and was shocked to see Hinata was starting to disrobe herself. Naruto dashed to Hinata as she was about to expose her breasts and put on her robe back. "Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked. Hinata was nervously playing with her fingers, "Ano, I was trained to do a lot of things and I know what I must do tonight…and after what you said to your teammates." said Hinata with her face in red.

Naruto held Hinata's shoulders with both of his hands and looked straight into her eyes. "Hinata-chan, what I said to my teammates was to protect us. You are NOT a slave, you are Hinata Hyuuga. You are my friend. You don't need to mind any of those dirty talks I have with anyone. I lie and do it for our sake. You and I are nine years old, we shouldn't….." Naruto could see Hinata was still in her slave mode, even she finally remembered who she and he were.

He sighed. "Hinata-chan, anyway, you have your own room and it is upstairs to the right. I have it prepared for you. You can go take a shower. Dinner will be ready when you finish your shower."

Walking upstairs Hinata thinking of Naruto with admiration and she wondered how her life was going to be.

While Naruto's shadow clones were cooking for dinner, Naruto was in his study room and he gritted his teeth angrily as he punched a wall; it was going to take efforts to break Hinata out of that ridiculous slave shell. 'I have to reverse the training she went through and I will find a way….' He opened up H's storage scroll and it revealed a rack, whips and other BDSM equipment, and Naruto sweat-dropped and groaned. He still needs to set them up in a room to look like he did train and discipline his slave.

'_I strongly suspect most of the slaves there were also kidnapped too, I need to get closer to the Kumo leadership to dig out evidences,_' thought Naruto '_but I doubt that gori would give me a council clan seat with an excuse about my age and the Arashi clan was fabricated.'_

'_I am going to join the Kumo ANBU._' Naruto made his decision on his next step. '_To search for evidences and to know more about the gori's __**Ten Year Plan**__._'

* * *

_Konoha_

_Hyuuga Clan Head's House_

Hiashi was with his wife Hitomi and they were looking outside the windows. "I wonder where they are." said Hitomi as she wiped her tears. Hiashi nodded sadly. For the past six years Konoha and they have been searching for their daughter and Naruto.

"I miss Hinata and Naruto; and Hanabi deserves to have her older sister around." Hitomi held herself.

"I know, so do I…but we must have faith and hope that someday they will come back and we all can be a family." said Hiashi as he held his wife to comfort her, knowing how hard this was for her. When she found out she was pregnant with Hanabi only a year after the incident, the elders of the clan were joyous that the Hyuuga clan will have a new heir to replace the missing Hinata and it seemed they did not care about their eldest daughter.

Since the massacre of much of the Uchiha clan and its decline, the Hyuuga elders took more power in the clan, as in their words to assist Hiashi on clan matters, because the Hyuuga clan was the most prominent and the most powerful one in Konoha. Hiashi, however, felt he was gradually losing his power as a clan head, for example, the elders had strongly "advised" they would personally train Hanabi so Hiashi and Hitomi could take care of other more important matters.

All of the branch house members were sad that their beloved heiress was missing. To make matters worse, the elders last year unanimously named Hanabi the new heiress of the Hyuuga clan without Hiashi's consent when Hanabi had her three years old birthday party. The Sandaime blatantly rejected the elders' petition to take over the Konoha military police job from the Uchiha clan, due to the Caged Bird Seal and the suspicion that the elders might be involved in the Namikaze-Hyuuga incident. The Hokage, and many other clan heads and many jonins wondered how the kidnapper infiltrated the Hyuuga security with their all-seeing eyes. The only reasonable conclusion was that someone inside helped it, but the question was who.

"It wasn't easy for me to survive the birth. It felt like I was fighting against Shinigami himself to stay alive." Still Hitomi was relieved after gave birth to Hanabi and both were fine. She shuddered to think what if she did not survive the birth before she learned Naruto and Hinata were found and came home safely. "Wherever they are, I hope they have each other."

"Me too." Hiashi couldn't agree any more.

* * *

_Midnight_

_Konohagakure Gate_

Hiruzen Sarutobi and more than fifty of his loyal ANBU were secretly waiting for the Takigakure group and their Konoha guides, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, to arrive here. All the gate guards were replaced by ANBU and a large perimeter was set up that no one else could be here, not even the village elders. Only his two loyal students, Jiraiya and Tsunade, and the major clan heads from the shinobi council were aware of this negotiation with Takigakure. Even the village elders including Danzo were kept in the dark about the negotiation and the meeting. This was an S-rank secret for the welfare of their guest.

The Konoha group's patience was rewarded with their counterpart's punctual arrival. The Takigakure group was led by its village young leader Shibuki. The two village leaders bowed to each other and exchanged greetings.

"Please take care of her, Sarutobi-dono." Shibuki requested the Hokage sincerely, and then the kind Taki leader turned to a girl with teal hair and orange eyes in his group. Shibuki gave a gentle hug to the girl "I wish you have a happy life here, I am sure there are people here who will love you."

Sarutobi was very reluctant about this; he did not want to see another child with a great burden as an ultimate shield for the village, or something worse if Danzo found out about this girl. This painfully reminded him of his surrogate grandson, and he and Jiraiya were still searching for him.

Konoha, however, was at a great peril without a jinchuuriki as the world was possibly at a brink of another **great war** based on some disturbing intelligence. Tensions were gradually rising between the three major superpowers, Konohagakure, Iwagakure and Kumogakure, and Jiraiya was still working to find out the reasons behind. Anyway the hidden Leaf village desperately needed a jinchuuriki replacement. The Sandaime Hokage extended his arms to the girl as she now became a citizen in Konoha.

"Welcome to Konoha, Fu-chan."

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Gori means gorilla in Japanese word, just like "Ero" for perverted in Japanese term. Now A got a nickname from Naruto secretly, and later it would be public and the Raikage would learn it as well.

Please compare Naruto's partial Kyuubi form with the full one on wikia. You will find there were some appearances missing, such as his horn-shape hair and several black lines on his body. In canon there were Kyuubi mode and Tailed Beast mode after Jiraiya entrusted the seal key to the toads and Naruto before his death at Nagato/Pain. In this story Naruto was forced to access Kurama's power without the key and A, B, and even Naruto didn't know there was a key, and they didn't even know who safeguarded the key. The A-B Combo knew the key existence from Tsunade when they were preparing for the incoming Fourth War.

Canon Naruto wore his mask very well, even Iruka failed to realize it until the very last minute, and only the Third Hokage, who had more than 65 years old of wisdom, knew it. I believe the NoC mask to hid his fury against Kumo would work well, as he already had 4 years of shinobi career and knew well the arts of deception with Kurama's support.

B replaced Iruka's role as a brother figure to Naruto in this story.


	6. Can You Feel the Love Tonight

Disclaimer: All rights to Naruto are owned by Masahi Kishimoto. This is strictly for entertainment purposes and this is an alternative universe.

AnarionRising27, Thank you very much for preview, correction, some editing to make this story better!

* * *

Chapter 06 – Can You Feel the Love Tonight

_Two Years Later_

_Uzushiogakure_

'_This is where mum was born and had lived before she moved to Konoha…_' thought Naruto as he slowly walked through the ruins of Uzushio while he was pondering over how sad his mother must have been when her hometown was overrun and destroyed, and everyone here she knew of and loved were all killed. Naruto couldn't help but shed a few tears as he could feel his mother's sorrow and pain when she saw the photos that described its destruction, as Kurama described his mother's distraught emotions.

Over the two years as a Kumo ANBU, he gained more information and befriended several people who secretly held deep grudges against the Raikage and his **Ten Year Plan**, because they all lost wives, sisters, or daughters due to that stupid breeding project. With all the hormones and drugs and unknown ingredients found from the medical knowledge "recovered" from those wandering medical-nins. The project and the pills forced women to conceive and to carry children; birth complications became very common in Kumo. Yet every professionals and the leadership in Kumo insisted they were simple difficult births and had absolutely no connection to the forced project used on the mothers. Even his old genin team leader, K's wife was one of the victims.

**Bullshit**. Birth fatality increased at least threefold since the project's introduction, the Kumo leadership truly didn't give a fuck about the risks and people's life. All of the Naruto's friends were deeply worried for their daughters when they hit puberty and had secretly planned to leave Kumo with their families. Through K's introduction, Naruto became acquainted and befriended someone called Seikan whose family had created a secret tunnel to evacuate from the Cloud village in the last war due to fear of a possible enemy invasion. Naruto and his friends decided it would be used to escape the Cloud village.

Yesterday Naruto came to observe the Fire Country and the Hot Water Country eastern coast and decided it would be their best landing place as their escape from Kumo to Konoha as it was the closest way to reach Konoha. The coast was also conveniently close to Uzushio. He decided to come to visit here, with several purposes.

Before Naruto carried out his secret mission and was visiting his mother's birth place, he created a High Level shadow clone to do his current ANBU mission in his stead. A High Level shadow clone was the strongest type of shadow clone with intelligence which could take heavy punishments and would not dispel easily. It was unlike the original Low Level shadow clone which dispelled with one or two hits. When a high level shadow clone realized he was about to dispel, he would immediately find somewhere secret and safe to dispel and notify the original Naruto to continue the mission, hence he clandestine actions would not be exposed.

All of the Uzushio collapsed buildings were worn out and covered in vines, it was so quiet; the village was a ghost town and a wildlife habitat, however the place was still beautiful even Kurama was awed.

"**This place is very nice; probably one day I will seclude here...**" Kurama commented and Naruto smiled to his fox friend.

It was the first time Kurama came to Uzushio; his previous host, Kushina, had tried to return to visit her birth village, only to be thwarted by ambushes by who were after the Whirlpool princess and the last Uzumaki. Then, she was embroiled in the bloody Third War and fought fiercely and gained the moniker "Red Death", while her husband gained the moniker "Yellow Flash". When the war was finally over and was pregnant with Naruto, Kushina had planned to visit Uzushio after Naruto's birth.

Kushina Uzumaki tragically never returned and saw her birth village again alive.

'_Maybe one day I will bring your ashes to let you rest in peace here, mum._' thought Naruto sadly.

The Uzumaki clan was a very large clan due to their longevity, but it was almost extinct just because of fear and greed. Naruto could sort of understand those architects wanted to prevent a sixth superpower rising and a stronger alliance with Konoha, but it was the hunger for more power Naruto couldn't forgive them for.

The Uzumakis used their longevity to their advantage to research and develop their techniques in various areas, and they were very powerful. According to the Kumo achieve Naruto learnt; the Combine's attack only met the objective to destroy Uzushio, but failed to obtain the Uzumaki's techniques. Naruto strongly suspected that gori Raikage would one day send him here with a group of Kumo-nins, and the escorts would "discard" him for secret sake once Kumo got the Uzumaki secrets and his children, as he wasn't the last Namikaze and Uzumaki anymore when the gori had his children.

Naruto finally reached his destination: The Holy Garden of the Uzumaki Clan, based on the Kumo achieve. The garden was still very beautiful despite it had not been tended since Uzushio's destruction. The Combine didn't come all the way here for botany and tourism; they were after the secrets hidden in this garden. Naruto found a palm-sized spiral seal hidden in red roses, based on the Kumo archive, and put his hand on the seal. He didn't realize the seal was razor sharp, and it cut his hand to identify if he was an Uzumaki by blood.

'_Never mind, I heal fast_.' Naruto simply shrugged off.

A corner in the garden rumbled and opened a secret door which revealed a tunnel, and the tunnel was littered with skeletal human remains and shuriken and kunai, and other booby traps. These booby traps activated when a non-Uzumaki entered here. At the end of the tunnel there was another door with another seal, and there was an Uzumaki's remains lying next to it. This Uzumaki's face was smashed, Naruto guessed this Uzumaki was dragged here and the Combine soldiers smashed this person's face on the seal to open the gate.

Naruto touched the seal and didn't mind being cut again. The second door opened, and it revealed a large hall which showed signs of brutal fighting. There were twenty three skeletal human remains, Naruto identified twenty of them were Kumo shinobi, namely the Golden Horn Force, based on their headbands and the insignia on their uniform. The other three remains had the Uzushio headbands and they killed and stopped the infamous Golden Horn Force at the cost of their own life.

If Naruto was correct these three Uzumakis closed the second gate to trap the Golden Horn Force from escaping back to the garden. Without its elite force, and the incoming Konoha reinforcement, they had to give up this objective and left. The Konoha reinforcement just came to recover the bodies and gave them proper burial. '_That was the only thing they could do_.' thought Naruto bitterly.

Naruto deeply bowed to those three Uzumakis' remains with respect. "Your sacrifice was not in vain, for you protecting the third and the final gate."

"Thank you." Naruto gave them another deep bow.

Touching the seal on the third gate, it revealed another hall, which safeguarded all the Uzumaki's treasures. At a corner of the gate laid a scroll with a swirl seal, Naruto bit his thumb and put his bloodied thumb on the seal which revealed a letter.

* * *

_My dearest daughter Kushina-chan,_

_The promised Konoha reinforcement won't make it in time, our inner defence seal systems were finally breached by the Combine's brutal attacks. They have deployed the investment tactic, even Konoha reinforcement arrived in time; we are doomed to fall._

_This is our Uzushiogakure's Last Stand. I am so glad I had evacuated as many non-combatants as possible beforehand in foresight. I entrust you the Uzumaki heirloom sword which is passed down from our clan founder: the Arashi._

_I have created and entrust you a special ruby, which would help you to find those scattered Uzumakis and their descendants, may you one day revive the Uzumaki clan. The ruby was put next to the Arashi._

_Now I can hear the enemy flooding the village gate with war cries and chanting for our blood; our last defence is going to fall very soon. I am going to give them HELL before I die._

_Farewell. Your family and I always love you, my cute little daughter._

_Your father, Saito Uzumaki_

* * *

"Haha…" Naruto chuckled lightly with a tear, which he wasn't sure it was amusing or sadness, and but he did find it coincident that the treasured Uzumaki sword and his fake surname shared the same name. Finishing reading the letter, Naruto began to explore the hall, which did not only hold the two treasures Naruto's grandfather mentioned; the hall was also a library, a treasury, and an armoury.

The centre of the hall displayed a katana; it was the Arashi. Naruto picked it up and swung it around to examine the sword in awe. He looked closely at the Arashi; it was made by a chakra metal alloy fused with strong but some unknown type of metal, it was indeed a very sharp katana and it certainly was one of the most powerful blades in the world. It surely surpassed the swords used by the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. Naruto decided he would not use it, not until he, Hinata and the other slaves escaped lest it was discovered and "confiscated" and he and Hinata would suffer worse fate; he picked up several standard katanas, some other weapons and armours and training equipment from the armoury.

'_The bows and arrows will be a perfect present for Hinata-chan._' thought Naruto.

Closely examining the Uzumaki katanas Naruto found that they were better than his Kumo ones in quality, now he didn't need to bother replacing his broken blades. He would just replace the Uzumaki crests on the swords with his fake Arashi clan crests when he returned to the continent. Naruto took most of the Uzumaki's things, including the scrolls, the sacred Arashi sword, the ruby, and lastly all of the gold bars in the treasury. He put them all in different storage scrolls. The gold bars would be useful for helping to fund the escape. Once he reached the continent he would use them to buy safe houses and a large enough ship.

He gave a proper burial for his four fellow Uzumaki clansmen and gave them a final bow with respect, while he simply dumped those Combine's corpses in a mass grave.

Later Naruto made the ruby as a necklace and wore it under his shirt. He gave one last sad look at his mother's birth village, the Uzushiogakure, before he left for the continent and rendezvous with his shadow clone.

* * *

_A Week Later_

_Kumogakure_

Hinata, Kurotsuchi, Sayuri and Mifuyu were chatting and doing grocery shopping and they were waiting for their "master" Naruto to come home tonight. They all wore kimonos with the Arashi crests, so no one would come to bother them, however it didn't spare them from the glares from people; actually they were jealous glares at the last Arashi's harem.

The last three girls were kidnapped at older ages and had memory suppression seals until Naruto removed them and helped them to regain their identities. The girls had bloodline limits with Lava, Explosion, and Boil respectively.

One night Naruto snuck into the Slave and Breeding Program Facility to gather the slave information, because Naruto and Kurama suspected A could place a few moles among the slaves to let Naruto pick up. However they found something shocking instead, Kurotsuchi, granddaughter of Sandaime Tsuchikage was here.

Sayuri was also from a noble clan in Iwagakure and her father was the commander of the Iwa's elite Explosion Corps. Mifuyu was from the Water Country, and fled the bloodline purge at the urging of her elder sister who had recently started a rebellion there. Mifuyu, however, was smuggled to the Kumo by a shipping company instead to a safe haven. Well, Naruto's protection became Mifuyu's safe haven in the Cloud village. Naruto would one day like to meet Mifuyu's sister who had the courage to rebel against this inhumane genocide and the powerful Fourth Mizukage.

Naruto was shocked and furious when he learned the Sandaime Tsuchikage's granddaughter was kidnapped as well and put into the Slave and Breeding Program as well. Sayuri's father was the third in command of Iwagakure, after Kitsuchi, Kurotsuchi's father. Hinata could still remember Naruto's angry rant at the Raikage when he learnt Kurotsuchi was also in the slave facility.

"_Are the gori and the Kumo council not afraid to become molecules by the Fence-Sitter's Dust Release?_"

The Cloud village would not fear reprisal from the Yondaime Hokage because his father was long dead, but Onoki the Third Tsuchikage was still alive and healthy and so were Kurotsuchi's and Sayuri's fathers, who were also formidable opponents. Many of the slaves here were refugees from the Water Country and Kumogakure exploited it greedily.

Naruto concluded Kumo had gone far insane and was completely unforgivable.

Naruto used his harem pretext to save and protect as many girls as possible. Hinata remembered that Naruto once confided to her and deeply regretted he could not get all of them out of that facility until the **day** came; he had taken too many risks and he believed he was watched.

"Hi, Naruto's slaves." greeted Samui and Karui as they talked down to the girls.

Hinata, Kurotsuchi, Sayuri and Mifuyu turned around to see them and immediately bowed. "Hello, Samui-sama and Karui-sama." The girls knew Naruto's former teammates were spying on them.

"Today Naruto will return home from his ANBU mission, won't he?" asked Samui as she and Karui were trying to ask some questions from his slaves when he was away. "I bet Naruto can't wait to come home to have time with you?"

"Yes. Before he left, he mentioned he will do something on page sixty-nine on the book." answered Hinata; she was asked by Naruto to answer that before he was away from his current mission.

Samui and Karui both blushed.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Two Years Ago_

It had been three days since Naruto and Omoi had their slaves. B, Samui and Karui were watching their fellow male teammates having kenjutsu spar, wind against lightning. Naruto and Omoi clashed their swords one last time which ended that Omoi's blade broken in half.

Naruto looked at a dent on his katana. '_Great, even I have to get another one again._' Despite being able to stop the lightning chakra which vibrated on his opponent's sword with his wind ability; it still came at a cost: his own sword was slightly damaged. Naruto had to find a way to solve this problem; otherwise he couldn't fight a group of shinobi with lightning release without changing swords in the midst.

"All right, today training is over. Dismiss. We will meet at nine tomorrow morning." said B and he left for home.

As B's four students were walking towards a dango shop for some snacks and tea, Naruto produced a book from his pocket and began reading it. Even while walking in the street Naruto's eyes never left his book, and to their amazement Naruto didn't bump into anyone.

"What are you reading, Naruto?" a curious Samui asked. Naruto gave her his book, and she and Karui read it and blushed at the raunchy passages. "Why the hell are you reading this smut?" shouted Karui as she threw the book back to the owner who easily caught it and resumed reading.

Had Naruto been annoying to them like Omoi, they would have given him a proper beating.

"I got a slave; this book provides a lot of good ideas how I should do with my slave, I will follow the book to have my time with my slave." explained Naruto as he flipped to a certain page with a perverted giggle. "Tonight I am going to do this with her based on this page." Omoi burst out laughing when he read the page.

"Erotic massage? WOW. It's not bad." Omoi whistled excitedly. "Well, tell you what, tonight I am going to have a…" He didn't finish his words because Samui and Karui punched him and sent him flying to a nearby wall.

"Don't ever talk about it again," said Karui and Samui angrily. "Neither do you, Naruto." the girls glared at him as they now learnt what Naruto would do with his slave every night, based on smut, Naruto became a pervert pretty much like their sensei and Omoi.

"Whatever." said Naruto and inwardly he smiled that he misdirected the gori's spies.

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

* * *

Naruto asked the girls to just say page number sixty-nine in his absence when they were asked by his former teammates. Samui and Karui would get the answers and the hidden meaning, much to their embarrassment and annoyance, and they would not question any further.

They understood his slaves wouldn't blush because sex was their job for their master.

Another advantage of it was that Hinata and the girls didn't know about the book Naruto and his teammates were talking about, sex. It would slowly remove Hinata and the other girls from the sex subject, and let them focus on the ordinary girl stuff.

Naruto cracked their slave shell slowing by giving them normal girl life in his house, while outside they pretended to be slaves. Inside Naruto's house, they were given free reins to act and decorate with their respective rooms and were always given simple normal presents, such as dolls and flowers, every time Naruto returned home from a mission.

However, Naruto stopped to pick up any more slave for a few reasons. More slaves meant more chance of slip of tongue and a possibility the gori might place a mole as a slave to watch over Naruto. Kurama totally agreed on both points. When the Raikage and H asked when Naruto did not come back to pick up his fifth slave; Naruto answered he was too busy with the ANBU missions and the training to control Kyuubi.

He would pick up new slaves next time. All of them.

* * *

_Midnight_

_Raikage Tower_

Naruto deliberately picked up this time to return to Kumogakure; the Raikage and most of the tower staff were at home and were asleep, except the three security guards.

"Fox-san, it is extremely late now." one of the guards said to Naruto in his ANBU mask, "The Raikage is asleep, you can meet him in the morning."

"I have an urgent message for Raikage-sama," said Naruto in his ANBU tone. "I have to meet him now."

"All right, I will go and get the Raikage. For your health's sake, this better be good, Fox-san." said the guard reluctantly and fearful of the Raikage's wrath. "You can go to the Raikage Office waiting area."

Good, there were only two guards left, and Naruto walked into the building and hurried to the waiting area outside of Raikage Office. The gori would arrive here within three minutes, but he had a plan. Naruto created a high level shadow clone.

"I'll stay here as a lookout and you know what to do." said Naruto.

The clone nodded and immediately went into the Raikage office. Once inside the room, the high level shadow clone immediately made several hand signs to cast the secret Namikaze space-time technique, which made the time flow inside being twenty times slower than the outside. Hence the Raikage and the original Naruto would come into this office an hour later instead of three minutes. The Namikaze space-time technique was taught by Kurama to Naruto; he and Kushina saw Minato demonstrated his Namikaze space-time abilities before.

Once the space-time technique was deployed, the clone created fifty extra clones and instructed them to find and read all the classified documents, even secretary Mabui's files. After finishing reading the files and put them back, clones would dispel one by one.

The original Naruto was anxiously waiting outside; he stiffened as memories returned to him one by one, firstly the names of culprits in Konoha responsible for the Namikaze-Hyuuga incident. '_Those stuck-up Hyuuga elders and those civilian councillors…_'

'_There are extra copies of the classified documents, including top secret intelligence reports on foreign countries, were hidden in the secret basement safe in the archive library. Good, I now know the security seal code._'

Another memory returned to him. '_Samui and Karui reported nothing unusual to me with my slaves and we all behaved accordingly, except I am a hopeless pervert with horny thoughts. They blamed this on B-sensei and Omoi. Hehe. Good. Let them think it that way._'

Another memory returned to him. '_The gori's memo written by Mabui...WHAT? The doctors have reported that me, Hinata-chan, Kurotsuchi-chan, Mifuyu-chan, and Sayuri-chan will complete puberty in exact twelve months…the gori wished their pregnancies this year to gain the combined powers of theirs and mine, what an impatient asshole…but fortunately they did not want to risk their pregnancy at 11 years old at half-puberty, because their bloodline limits are the most invaluable, and it was also based on the advice from B-sensei and the doctors. The gori suspects B-sensei's advice was to protect me from being heartbroken if I lose them at child births, but the gori reluctantly accepts it because I might release Kurama, because even Hachibi couldn't hold Kurama.'_

'_But they expect their pregnancies when we complete our puberty, as there are lesser risks in full puberty, otherwise the gori will give them to other bastards and replace them with new slaves to "comfort" me. BULLSHIT! They really treat slaves as property? Anyway, they will give us one month as an ultimatum when the doctors confirm we are ready…_'

Memories returned to the original Naruto one by one, and the information he gained became more disturbing.

'_This year marks the eighth years of the gori's __**Ten Year Plan**__….At the start of the tenth year I will have to learn the Flying Thunder God technique; the gori estimates it will take me one year to master it. Once I do Kumo…._'

"NARUTO! THIS BETTER BE GOOD!" roared the Raikage in his Lightning Release Armour as he stormed to the waiting area and broke the entrance door.

Naruto immediately snapped to attention and was surprised; he never expected A would come here with his Lightning Release Armour, unless he's in battle or he's angry. With A's armour, he arrived sooner than expected. Naruto dropped his right knee to salute A. "Raikage-same I have tracked down the target and recovered the object." said Naruto and he bought time for his clones to return all the files and dispel before the Raikage and he entered his office.

A's scowl turned into a big smile. "Oh? Good! Come into my office." He turned off his armour.

Naruto was extremely reluctant to give this power hungry bastard another powerful weapon, but he had to in order to gain information.

On the Raikage's table lied the head of one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist Raiga Kurosuki and his Kiba swords.

"Excellent! Naruto. You did another great service to the village." as the Raikage's foul mood turned 180 degrees. "In the morning I will get Mabui to forward Raiga's bounty and an A-rank mission payment to your account."

"Thank you, Raikage-sama." Naruto bowed.

The Raikage yawned. "Well, we should go home and hit the sack; I will get a guard to store the swords." Naruto nodded.

The Raikage had used and examined the swords to authenticate them before he left them to the guard, but he didn't bother to check the swords' sheaths. Inside the sheaths hided Naruto's extremely small tracker and improved explosive seals, the latter which could be remotely detonated at his command.

* * *

Naruto was walking quickly towards his home. '_We can't afford to fail our escape, Kurama_.' thought Naruto and his fox friend agreed.

The last information Naruto learnt in the office was that once Naruto mastered the Flying Thunder God technique and he gave the Cloud village babies with Hinata and the other girls….as they were the final phases of the **Ten Year Plan**, Kumogakure would start a global war.

**The Fourth Shinobi World War.**

It all made sense to Naruto now, he now knew the purposes of every large scale military training drill he partook, each which involved at least five thousand shinobi in forest, desert, or beach environment. Kumo had been training its soldiers for war, and Naruto would be a frontline general with the Flying Thunder God technique. Of course the minor villages would be attacked too, but the superpower targets on the war plan were **Leaf** first, then **Sand**, and lastly **Mist**. Kumo would use the strategy of _Conquer and Assimilate_, which forcibly enlisted vanquished nations to its ranks and two to three years later they would march towards Iwagakure, the last and the strongest superpower left, which had the best natural mountain defences. The world would be united under the Kumo's banners.

All would hail A the Raikage.

The Namikaze-Hyuuga incident created the **Ten Year Plan**, which paved the way to this potential Fourth Great War.

* * *

_Naruto's House_

Hinata was reading a medical scroll and was waiting for Naruto to come home despite it being very late. All the girls except Hinata were already in their rooms and asleep.

Naruto had bought a bigger house when he got his fourth "slave", and the old house was too small to fit many people.

The house had a little basement room, which was the entrance to a secret training ground. Naruto used his secret Namikaze space-time technique to create a dimension and built this training ground for the girls, who had keys to access the dimension. Naruto believed had they not been kidnapped they would be at their village training to become a shinobi and a kunoichi.

Naruto asked whether Hinata was able to activate her Byakugan which she found she could, and then he asked her what she could see: she could see through object and individual's chakra system and some distance. Here Naruto came out with an idea; he provided his shadow clones, which also had their own respective chakra system, as training dummies before he got the real ones. And let Hinata started to train with senbons, followed by shuriken and kunai.

Hinata fondly remembered the first weapon throwing training using senbons; Naruto was holding her right forearm and their faces were very close to each other to help her correct her aim and pose to launch senbons properly. Hinata blushed and found out his hands were very warm, and her heart was beating fast, but Naruto didn't notice because he was focused on helping her to become a kunoichi.

Naruto was very patient, and never berated her for any mistake despite his was a powerful shinobi with high rank, not like in that Slave Facility and the Hyuuga Compound, but he would encourage her to do better and to improve with experience. And, when every time Hinata succeed, Naruto would congratulate her heartily.

Naruto saved and protected her and the other girls from Kumo and helped them to regain their true identies; but who protected Naruto from Kumo? With those gruesome trainings at the age of three, and brutal missions and the tremendous mental stress for the risks he took to protect them, he always persevered and endured. Even during their young time in Konoha, Naruto had the courage to challenge and fought her elders. Hinata felt admiration for him, she wondered if she began to fall for him.

There was a very soft sound from the door as not to disturb the sleeping residents, Naruto came home. Hinata came to greet him. "Welcome home, Naruto-kun."

"Hinata-chan? Thanks." Naruto was surprised but appreciated her for waiting for him to come home, which warmed his heart. "But why did you stay up so late?"

"I am waiting for you, although you arrived home later than expected, but I killed time by studying up on my medical knowledge." Hinata pouted.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan, the situation demanded it." Naruto sheepishly apologised while rubbing the back of his head.

"I have brought presents for you girls. I will give the presents to Kurotsuchi-chan, Sayuri-chan and Mifuyu-chan in the morning, but I can give you your present now."

"Hinata-chan, every time we have checked we find that your Byakugan visual range increases as you grow, right?" asked Naruto rhetorically and he displayed the Uzumaki bows and arrows. "With these and your Byakugan, I will teach you the arts of archery. I am sure you will become one of the most powerful kunoichi in the world. You will one day surpass the legendary Tsunade."

* * *

_Next Year_

_Konoha Academy_

Sasuke Uchiha wore his Konoha headband proudly; to him it was considered a step closer to killing his brother and avenging his father and his clan. To his annoyance, however, he was surrounded and pestered by his fan girls asking for dates, including Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, the two top kunoichis in his class. Sasuke just simply ignored them and walked off with an "Hn" and his hands in his pockets.

_So cool_. The girls squealed.

Sasuke looked at his other fellow classmates who were from major clans; Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi were chatting while the latter was munching chips, Kiba Inuzuka was playing with his ninken Akamaru, and lastly Shino Aburame was also talking with the mysterious girl Fu. To his relief, Fu was the only female classmate who was not a member of the Sasuke Fan Club; probably she was taken by the Aburame. Anyway it's good, one less girl who would distract him from gaining more power. However, he noted Fu had some sort of a "secret admirer", another classmate Sai who was always looking at her.

This pale Sai was another mystery, who always gave people creepy smiles and annoying nicknames. To his frustration he was always called "dickless" by Sai before the angry fan girls unleashed their fury on him, much to his male classmates' amusement. Ino, on the other hand, was torn between because she was called "gorgeous" while her crush was given an unfavourable nickname.

He walked out of the academy building and saw his mother holding a clutch and waiting for him just like other parents for their children. The clutch was a bitter reminder of that night, which left many of his clansmen dead including his father, and his mother crippled mobility.

Sasuke Uchiha would one day make his brother pay for this with his life.

"Mum, I am the Rookie of the Year." claimed Sasuke proudly and happily to his mother and Mikoto Uchiha smiled proudly for her son's achievement. "I'm very proud of you, Sasuke-kun!" said Mikoto as she dropped her clutch and kneeled to hug her younger son. "I will cook your favourite meal tonight, Sasuke-kun, let's go home." As the Uchiha mother and son left, Mikoto turned her head and looked at the academy building one more time; she dearly wished Hitomi was here too and picked up her daughter and Kushina's son.

* * *

_Late Evening_

_Naruto's House_

Crash!

A violent sound came from Naruto's study room. All the girls rushed to the source of the sound. After the dinner and clean up, Naruto went to his study room one hour ago while all of the four girls watched television or reading girl magazines and enjoyed time together.

Hinata, Kurotsuchi, Sayuri and Mifuyu were stunned to see the study room; it was a complete mess. A bookshelf in the corner was broken and fell on the floor and all books and scrolls were scattered across the room, and Naruto was sitting in a corner holding his knees and was trembling violently. He was biting his lower lip deeply, which was bleeding. His right hand was clenching tightly on his left chest, and was breathing irregularly, as he looked like he was desperately trying to prevent something flowing into his heart.

"What happened, Naruto-kun? We are very worried." asked Hinata concernedly and she walked towards him.

Naruto still kept his head down and maintained silence.

"Naruto-kun…." Hinata's two hands gently lifted his head up, and she gasped when she looked at his eyes. There was no determination, spirit and strength what she admired him for, in Naruto's eyes; what replaced them were sorrow, grief and loss.

Pain. Hinata realized that Naruto was desperately trying to stop more pain flowing into his heart.

"Kurotsuchi-chan, Sayuri-chan, Mifuyu-chan, let me talk to Naruto-kun alone." asked Hinata and the girls nodded and left.

"What happened?" asked Hinata worriedly. "You can tell me…"

Naruto was still silent.

"Please…Naruto-kun." Hinata pleaded.

Naruto was still silent.

"Please…Naruto-kun. I am here with you." Hinata desperately pleaded.

Then Naruto Namikaze broke down and cried in front of her, and she gently wrapped her arms around Naruto's body to comfort him. In front of Hinata Hyuuga this man was not a powerful and tough shinobi, but a boy in despair and he certainly needed helps.

Naruto's cries lasted ten minutes, but could not stop the tears flowing from his eyes.

"Naruto-kun, please tell me what happened…" pleaded Hinata, and suddenly she was embraced by Naruto. Hinata was surprised and was nearly frozen, but she embraced him in return and Naruto began to explain with sobs.

* * *

_Thirty Minutes Ago_

_Naruto's Mindscape_

Naruto was discussing the checklist on the escape plan with Kurama.

"We will take action on the night of the Kumo's Foundation Day, which is two months later. The gori's ultimatum will come in two months too, but it is pointless and we don't need to worry about. We will be long gone by then. The gori can go fuck himself then." said Naruto.

"There will be fireworks, and we can use them as distraction to cover our escape and most of the Kumo shinobi will be relaxing and low on guard. We can take them by surprise." said Naruto.

"There are many tasks we need to do. I will deploy Mass Shadow Clone Technique," Naruto continued. "The targets to be destroyed: The power plants to cause panic and confusion, the pill plants, the Raikage Tower which serves as a command and communication centre, the sperm and eggs storage facility, the Research & Development centre, the Kumo armouries, especially the ones which store explosive seals. They can cause more panic and confusion."

"The targets to be neutralized, there are six groups of people needed to be neutralized: the Golden Horn Force, the ANBU, the elite jonins, the Raikage, the guards, and the Kumo jinchuurikis, B-sensei and Yugito-sensei." Naruto stated. "The former three always congregated at their respective places on the Foundation Day evening which made it easier to neutralize them altogether. Guards at every station will be neutralized too; my ANBU status will catch them off guard. The gori, B-sensei and Yugito-sensei always stay at their homes…but I'll neutralize them too" said Naruto regrettably when he thought of his two teachers whom he looked up to as a brother and a sister. But it had to be done.

"Recovery: Take the Kumo's confidential documents, especially about the abductions, and the powerful weapons they put in the safe, including the Kiba swords and my father's kunai."

"Most importantly liberate the slaves, and our friends will gather their families. After leaving the evacuation tunnel, we will rendezvous with Honoka-chan and Tayuya-chan at the Lightning Country's southern port with the ship. I will go and check up with them one month later under the guise of a mission."

Three months after Naruto went to Uzushio, Naruto ran into them respectively during missions while the ruby radiated and heated as it detected an Uzumaki. The common trait of Uzumaki was their red hair. Naruto rejoiced to find his fellow Uzumaki survivors and had asked them to dye their red hair to hide their Uzumaki identities, and then entrusted them the safe houses and a big ship he bought.

"Lastly, yesterday I dumped the water supply with certain ingredients, it was harmless, but not with the ingredients in the male and female fertility pills. Combining the ingredients from two sources would turn takers sterile."

"I have told the girls and our friends prior to stop taking the fertility pills; otherwise they will be sterile too."

"They are the first priority targets; that's pretty much all." Naruto concluded.

Kurama just yawned and was impressed what the boy would do. "**Kid, what you are going to do will make us Tailed Beast look good.**" Kurama grinned.

"Those motherfuckers had it coming." said Naruto bitterly. "Besides, I only destroy their infrastructures and minimize the casualty."

"**Too bad I can't see that gori's face when he realizes you put those stuff in his exclusive vitamin supply.**" Kurama burst out laughing and Naruto smiled mischievously.

"**Talking about the growth pills, you and the girls have reached complete puberty.**" Kurama noted.

True, Naruto and Hinata and the other girls Kurotsuchi, Sayuri and Mifuyu all had recently completed puberty. Now Naruto was 166 centimetres tall, and Hinata was 160 centimetres and she had grown a long hair to her waist. All the other girls were 160 centimetres tall too.

"**Shouldn't you spend some time with her now? Hinata has a feeling for you in case you haven't realized it yet,**" said Kurama and Naruto raised an eyebrow. "**Just look at how much she cares for you and every time she blushes when you are close. And I can see you have begun to have the same feeling for her, I understand, since you two have been together and very close very long.**"

"**Well, I can teach you a technique not to impregnate your girlfriend,**" Kurama grinned and offered. "**And I promise I will close my sense connection with you. You can have your own little privacy.**"

"Ero-Kurama," muttered Naruto with red face. "She is not even my girlfriend."

"**Well,**" Kurama said. "**You can ask her to be, I am sure she will agree. You want a family, don't you?**"

Naruto blushed again, yes, he did want a family; but he wanted to change the topic. There was an idea came into Naruto's mind as he always kept forgetting ask Kurama about this. "Kurama, there was one question I kept forgetting to ask you."

"**Oh? What is it?**"

"I know my parents died sealing you into me, did they have some last words to me?" asked Naruto curiously.

Kurama's eyes widened. "**Yes,**" Kurama answered vaguely and honestly because he knew Naruto could detect lies, he dreaded when Naruto brought up this question and it finally came. "**Minato and Kushina said they loved you very much.**"

"Is that all? Well, I wanted to see their final words to me in visual! Can I access this part of your memories to know what they told me, please?"

"**NO!**" Kurama rejected fervently. "**There was no need.**"

"Kurama, I want to see it and why there was no need?" said Naruto as he wondered at his fox friend. "I know my parents died sealing you into me, and I don't blame you. So what are you afraid of?"

Naruto only knew the vague detail that Minato and Kushina died sealing him, but Naruto didn't know the specific detail. Kurama didn't want Naruto to see his parents' bloody dying moment, because he had a hand, no, a claw, on his parents' death, and he feared he would lose Naruto's friendship and gained hatred against him.

"Fine, when we get back I could ask the Hokage if there was any other witness there, and with a Yamanaka's help to provide me a visual view." Naruto pouted as he had an alternative way.

Kurama's eyes widened again, there was no way to hide the fact. It's better sooner than later to know it.

It couldn't be helped.

"**Well, touch my left hand and I will let you see it…..**" Kurama said as he offered his left hand; he was about to show Naruto the cruellest fact in his life.

* * *

"I am so sorry for your loss, Naruto-kun" Hinata offered her condolences. Naruto could hear Kurama kept apologizing for his actions that caused his parents' death.

"**I am so sorry, Naruto…**"

"No, Kurama, you don't need to apologize, you were not responsible for my parents' death." Naruto spoke and both Hinata and Kurama could listen, and he looked at the ceiling while tears were still flowing down his whiskered cheeks. "Your claw attack didn't kill my parents; they were already dead. Mum was dying when you were ripped out of her by Madara Uchiha, and dad was already dead using the Dead Reaper Seal which took his soul. They just used their dying bodies to shield me." Naruto sniffled. "And I can understand why you wanted to kill me, for freedom; if I were you I'd do the same thing…."

"I don't blame you Kurama, **really**. I blame Madara Uchiha for all of the miseries he caused to me and the Konoha villagers." said Naruto in a heartbroken tone. "If he didn't commit this atrocity, my parents wouldn't be taken away from me and many families won't be broken…The villagers wouldn't blame you and me."

Kurama remained silent, but he lowered his head apologetically and thankfully for Naruto's forgiveness.

Naruto took Hinata's right hand and place it on his face as it could calm him down. Hinata used her right hand to stroke Naruto's face and comforted him and she wiped away his tears with her left hand.

"I finally know my parents' last words to me, Hinata-chan. They also talked about girl, girlfriend…" said Naruto with a sad smile. "I am so glad to have you by my side, Hinata-chan; you saved me from loneliness and filled the hole in my heart."

"Me too…You changed me, and you saved me from that horrible fate and you saved my soul," smiled Hinata. "Naruto-kun…."

"I know I will have to ask your parents, especially your father…but will you be my girlfriend when we get back to Konoha?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I am very happy to be your girlfriend, Naruto-kun." said Hinata in joy.

Both simultaneously said "Because I love you." as the sky-blue eyes met the pale-lavender eyes, and they kissed passionately.

Naruto was emotionally exhausted. Hinata helped Naruto walked back to his bedroom, and put him on his bed, and put one of the Naruto's sleeping seals on him to let him have a long peaceful sleep.

She kissed his forehead and left his bedroom, and went back to talk to the other girls before went to clean the study room.

* * *

_Two Months Later, Late Night, Eve of the Kumogakure's Foundation Day_

_Naruto's Bedroom_

It's very late now, all the residents in the house were supposed to be asleep, because tomorrow was going to be their big day. Except Naruto who was finalizing the plan with Kurama.

"Tomorrow there would be fireworks for the Kumogakure's Foundation Day." Naruto discussed with Kurama in his mindscape. "And we will provide **extra** fireworks, in our way and for free." Naruto smirked.

Kurama smiled and laughed. For all the victims Kumo made suffer, Naruto Namikaze would unleash his _Wind of Justice_ and liberate the Kumo slaves tomorrow evening.

"**Nervous?**" Kurama asked as he could see Naruto's uneasiness.

"Kind of, yes. Some of the plans are not always carried out perfectly in their intended ways, you know." Naruto replied in deep thought, based on his past mission experience.

"**Relax, kid, everything will be fine.**" Kurama assured. "**We have planned this for years.**"

"Kurama," said Naruto seriously. "I have a favour to ask from you."

The nine-tailed fox raised an eyebrow. "In case the escape plan somehow fails and we are surrounded and are about to be recaptured by the Kumo forces, I will release you…Promise me you will protect and help the people and take them to safety, especially Hinata-chan. I really want Madara Uchiha to answer for his crimes too," Naruto said. "But the people are more important. Also please incinerate my body lest any Namikaze-Uzumaki serves this despicable village."

Kurama was shocked and stood up in disbelief, "**You gotta be joking, Naruto!**" he shouted. "**We will definitely succeed!**"

"No, I'm not joking. There is no guarantee this plan will 100% succeed, especially this was against the most powerful village with its Kage and two powerful jinchuurikis, B-sensei and Yugito-sensei, in case I fail to neutralize them." Naruto said. "Even if I am recaptured I will be tortured and executed eventually. And you will be extracted from me and put into another host. Yes, I'll die slowly in the extraction process like mum, but they will then immediately execute me and will desecrate my body."

"Releasing you at least guarantees most of the people freedom and safety, and you will be free too; it's a better way and I consider it a contingency plan and a failsafe."

"**NO!**" Kurama refused. "**What about Hinata?**"

"I know she will be heartbroken, but at least she will be safe. We do have a very high chance to succeed this escape plan, but there might be a slight chance we could fail miserably. This is the **last resort** to save the people. When the plan fails either way I am dead anyway, but at least this last resort is better. So, promise me..." Naruto pleaded. "I already have many chances to escape here by myself, and I can even do it only with Hinata-chan, but I can't leave these innocent people behind to suffer while Kumo hides them then denies these horrible crimes. Please, Kurama, I ask you this as a friend."

"**Fine…**" Kurama reluctantly agreed and muttered. "**But I am sure the escape will succeed…**"

"Thank you."

Since his father, the Rikudo Sennin, Kurama had never seen someone who cared so much about other people and their well-beings, even people whom he did not know. Kurama was surprised to see his father's silhouette flashed behind the blonde. He blinked again and it's gone.

There was a knock on Naruto's room and Naruto left his mindscape to greet the guest at the door.

"Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto surprised when he opened the door and it was Hinata wearing a nightdress. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping now? You know what tomorrow we will be doing."

"Yes, I know, Naruto-kun," said Hinata as she gently closed the room door and hugged Naruto tightly and got up on her toes as she kissed him. "I want to stay with you here tonight."

"What?"

"I am very nervous about tomorrow, if the escape fails and we are to be recaptured…" said Hinata. "Promise me Naruto-kun, you will use your Katon to destroy me to spare me the fate and prevent Kumo from gaining the Byakugan…"

"And, I want to spend my first night with you, Naruto-kun…" said Hinata with little red shades on her cheeks.

"Everything will be fine, Hinata-chan," Naruto assured her. "Don't worry!" Inwardly Naruto was surprised; Hinata was also anxious about tomorrow and wanted to escape the horrible fate if the escape went wrong. '_Well, that makes one of us._' He felt himself hypocrite at his early discussion with Kurama, but what else was the best backup plan?

"I love you," Hinata kissed Naruto on the lips again. "I don't want to have any regret in my life." Hinata revealed that she wasn't wearing anything underneath her nightdress as she stepped back and let it fall to the floor, revealing her beautiful womanly body.

Naruto stared at Hinata's smooth white skin and her perfectly curved body. With his hormones and lust overwhelmed him, Naruto hugged Hinata lovingly and one of his hands began to gently stroke her long dark blue hair.

* * *

Naruto Namikaze and Hinata Hyuuga were making love. Had Naruto not activated his privacy seal in his room, other girls in the house would certainly wake up by their sounds.

Kurama kept his promise; he shut down his sense connection with Naruto not to infringe his privacy and Naruto used the technique that prevented pregnancy taught by Kurama.

On the bed and under the sheet, Naruto's strong body was on top of Hinata's, and his chest rubbed against her breasts. The sky-blue eyes were meeting the pale lavender eyes, then their lips connected as Naruto and Hinata kissed lovely and passionately. They caressed each other's body gently, feeling every curve and muscle of each other's body. As they continued their embarrassment and nerviness gradually vanished to be replaced with desire and trust.

When Hinata was ready, Naruto pushed through inside her and Hinata let out a moan in pain and a few tears came out of her eyes. Their bodies became one and they fit each other perfectly. Naruto continued thrusting inside Hinata's body as they consumed each other's emotions and loves allowing themselves to forget their fear of what tomorrow might bring. When they both hit their peak they were both drenched with sweat and were panting heavily.

"I love you Hinata-chan."

"I love you Naruto-kun."

Holding each other close; they both fell asleep on the bed. This was a night for Naruto and Hinata to remember, and no matter what happened tomorrow they would have no regret.

Tomorrow they would be free, in one way or another.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**The Third Kumo Jinchuuriki Arc** ends here, and it begins another Arc. In the next chapter Naruto would unleash his _Wind of Justice_ on Kumo for their crimes after the "fireworks", to make it bigger.

SPeCTeR-ll7: Minato's and Kushina's chakra was a failsafe when Naruto almost broke the seal in canon. Here they were redundant.

The escape of Naruto and Hinata is pretty much: Liberty or Death, as all the true freedom revolutions in our real time history.

Due to the growth acceleration drug they took, Naruto and Hinata now had bodies similar in Shippuden.

Hinata would not be pregnant, or she wouldn't be able to play important role in the future chapters. Canon Kurenai was pregnant and became unavailable to lead Team Eight.


	7. Winds of Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Happy Birthday, Naruto!

AnarionRising27 and Lord Farsight, Thank you very much for preview, correction, some editing to make this story better!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**HOMECOMING ARC**

Chapter 07 – Winds of Freedom

_Next Day, 10:00_

_Kumogakure Forum Tower_

On the highest platform the Fourth Raikage was looking at the military parade proudly which displayed the Kumo's increasing might and power every year. In front of him were thirty battalions of five hundred shinobi and kunoichi each, the battalions marched one by one towards the Kumogakure Forum, and were followed by Kumo's latest war machines. Finally the best of the best: the Golden Horn Force marched in. Since Naruto gained access to the Kyuubi's power three years ago, the Raikage came up with this parade idea. To satisfy his ego as well as that of the council, to solidify support from the council, and to increase everyone's patriotism, slaves included.

Most of the villagers and all the slaves must come to the Forum to celebrate the Kumo Foundation Day; Hinata, Kurotsuchi, Sayuri and Mifuyu were all sitting in the slave section, looking up Hinata could see her Naruto-kun standing on a platform of the Forum Tower. When the entire military formation was complete, all shinobi and kunoichi snapped into attention and dropped their right knees to salute, and all villagers and slaves stood up from their seats and bowed.

"ALL HAIL KUMOGAKURE NO SATO!"

A and his councilmen smiled. "Magnificent, aren't they?" asked Tamiya in amazement, the councillor in charge of the pharmaceutical department, which was responsible for developing the growth acceleration and the fertility pills.

"Even Iwagakure doesn't do this kind of stunt." whispered Kurotsuchi and Sayuri nodded as she agreed.

"Sshh…" Hinata whispered in reprimanding tone. "Don't let anyone hear you say that!"

This year was the ninth year of his **Ten Year Plan**. The military parade was held on the Foundation Day every year, next year the parade would be bigger in number due to the baby booms, and next year they would display a new type of force that would surprise and inspire the crowd.

Standing behind A were his Kumo councillors and on the lower platform stood his six future generals including his three jinchuurikis; C, Darui, the Gold Horn Force leader T, his brother B, Yugito Nii, and Naruto Arashi.

In A's mind, he was the Commander in Chief of the Kumo forces, B and C would be his two main Chiefs of Staff. The Golden Horn Force would serve as the commandos, and Darui, Yugito and Naruto would become A's field generals leading the armies.

Two more years and the **Plan** would be complete with another twenty battalions.

Naruto stood impassively with his hands in his back, forcing himself to hide his disgust, as the gori gave out the speech about sacrifice, commitment, glory, and honour. _Same old crap_. Naruto thought bitterly. However this military parade did him a favour: many of the shinobi were exhausted from celebrating on this day.

'_Their ego will be their undoing._'

Early this morning Naruto was told by A that he was expecting 'results' with his four slaves this month. '_The gori can go screw himself._'

A Naruto's high level shadow clone with a large storage scroll had snuck into the sewer network, and created an additional 100 low level shadow clones and split into two groups based on the underground infrastructure information. The first group went to the Kumo leadership's houses and the second group went to the armouries and other military installations.

The groups placed improved explosive seals **Havoc** on the top sections of the sewer and the manholes. Havoc seals would be able to blow with enough strength to crack the ground. Incendiary seals **Hellfire** were placed in the sewer as well.

The Havoc and the Hellfire seals were learned by Naruto from one of the Uzumaki technique scrolls; these seals were invented and used during Uzushiogakure's Last Stand.

When all the shadow clones dispelled, Naruto struggled not to look sick by the experience being in the sewers despite the clones having cleared the sewers. The pleasant thoughts of him sabotaging the pills distracted him from the nasty sewer experience. Two months ago he had separated and dumped the sterilization ingredients into the pill plants and the water supply each month. The new pills had been slowly destroying the male's sperm and the female's eggs of the village, and no one had even noticed it yet. If Naruto was correct, at least over half of the people had been affected. Too bad people who hadn't been resupplied by the polluted pills weren't affected, but the pill plants would become history tonight.

'_You can kiss your baby boomers goodbye, gori._'

There would be an evening festival district where most of the villagers would come and the district was not placed with any Havoc or Hellfire seal. Most of the Kumo villagers were innocent but those leaders were not; many of the Hellfire and Havoc seals were placed around those leaders' living places. Not only for punishment, but it could draw as many shinobi as possible to help their leaders as a distraction.

They would be the extra fireworks on the Kumo's Foundation Day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_18:00_

_Naruto's House_

Naruto, Hinata, Kurotsuchi, Mifuyu and Sayuri had finished their last meals as Kumo slaves quickly, and were finishing packing. Hinata was packing up Naruto's things too while Naruto was downstairs creating several shadow clones codenamed: Black, White, Yellow, Red, Orange, Grey, and Blue.

"Yellow, you go take care of B-sensei and Yugito-sensei and my old teammates." said Naruto as he gave him two large storage scrolls.

"Black and White, you go to the power plants and pills plants respectively," said Naruto as he handed them each a large storage scroll. "When you gain entrance, you deploy your shadow clones and order them to place the Havoc seals over the machines and the buildings."

"After you blow up the plants, Black you immediately go to the Raikage Tower to collect the weapons, all of them. Then blow up the basement with the Havoc seals. Try if you can also get the classified files at your own discreetness."

There was no harm to grabbing additional copies. The tracker seals on the Kiba swords indicated they and other powerful weapons including his father's Flying Thunder God kunai were stored in a certain basement room, and the information Naruto read last year confirmed their location. Several powerful underground explosions should be enough to level the entire Raikage Tower.

"White you go to the archive library secret basement safe to get all the confidential documents and destroy the library too. Use the Hellfire seals." It would make it look like the fire destroyed the confidential information files.

"Black and White, you put them into the scrolls, then immediately go to the evacuation tunnel entrance and hide them or give them to Hinata-chan if they arrive early. Remember, henge into that gori when you are near the places."

Black and White nodded as they received orders.

Naruto looked at his Orange and Red. "Orange, you are responsible to the ANBU headquarters and the Research and Development centre. Red, you take care of the Golden Horn Force and the Egg and Sperm storage facility."

"Grey, go to the General Hospital, and send my regards to those doctors."

"Lastly, Blue, you will escort the girls to the Slave facility to liberate everyone from that place."

"The fireworks start at 2000, and at 2030 we will start our own fireworks." Naruto looked at Yellow, "You MUST complete your task before 2030 when the fireworks start and dispel to let me know the situation."

"All of you, except Blue, go!"

The shadow clones disappeared and went towards their respective targets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_18:30_

As most of the shadow clones left except Naruto and his Blue one; the girls already finished packing and all went downstairs.

"Thank you for packing up my stuff," said Naruto appreciatively. "Hinata-chan."

"You're welcome." Hinata smiled.

Naruto looked at the girls. "Ready?" All the girls nodded.

"This shadow clone of mine named Blue will escort and help you to liberate H's facility." said Naruto as he introduced Blue. "First of all, you girls go to Kimura's house and stay there. His house is the closet to H's facility. We'll commence our fireworks at 2030. You can start your task then when you hear my 'fireworks'; anyway you girls must be at the tunnel entrance before 2300, understood?" All the girls nodded again.

"I'll take care of the rest; the Raikage and the elite jonins, and the others. I'll see you at the tunnel entrance. Stay safe."

"You too," said Hinata as they both smiled to each other, "Naruto-kun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_19:20_

_Jonin Bar_

Naruto couldn't send a shadow clone to the bar, because of C, who was the best sensor of Kumogakure. C must be neutralized by Naruto personally. He saw C and Darui were sitting in a far corner with several other high level jonins when he entered the bar, and he was shocked to see the gori was here as well.

'_Damn it, I have to change the plan…_'

"Yo, Naruto," said Darui. "Aren't you supposed to have a party with B, Yugito and your teammates?" The Raikage raised an eyebrow in a question look at this.

"Yeah, but it's still early," said Naruto innocently. "Beside I bet B-sensei is rapping right now, I want to be a little late…"

The Raikage and all jonins burst out laughing as Naruto took a seat and ordered a drink.

"Raikage-sama," ask Naruto curiously. "I thought you would be at Mabui's home to have some fun time?"

"Yeah I would like to," said A. "But she still has some works to do in the tower."

"Oh well, there is still some time left before the party. I don't mind to have some drink and chats with you guys before the party." said Naruto. "Do you guys want to come to the party too?"

"Not if B will be rapping at the party." answered everyone together.

Naruto chuckled lightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_19:25_

_Kumo ANBU Headquarters_

"Greeting Fox-san." said the ANBU who was guarding the headquarters. "What are you doing here this evening? Aren't you supposed to be enjoying the festival or going to a party or something?"

"Yeah, I am going to go to a party later," said Orange who dressed in Naruto's ANBU uniform. "But I am here to pick up some of the stuff in my locker first."

"I see." the guard nodded and he let Orange entered into the headquarters.

Orange walked quickly into the underground locker room. He placed many Havoc seals in his own locker and the lockers of those Naruto knew were currently away for missions. He also placed seals in every dark corner he could find.

As Orange left the ANBU building, he saw the Kumo fireworks had started. It was now 20:15 as he looked at his watch and quickly departed for the Research and Development center.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_19:50_

_The Golden Horn Force Barrack_

Commander/General T was now having a celebration party with most of his fellow Golden Horn Force members; the rest would come and join in later. The Raikage had increased the funds for his forces, and in two more years the Golden Horn Force would double in size.

"Hello Naruto…" greeted T as he and all the other party participants were slightly drunk.

"The Raikage ordered me to bring you this box of sake," said Red in a cheerful tone. "It is his present for your party."

"More sake! Good!" all the party participants cheered and began to take out the sake bottles from the box. "Give our thanks to Raikage-sama!"

"No problem."

Red put the sake box in a corner where all other garbage was placed. Unbeknownst to T and the rest of the Golden Horn Force members, the alcohol was spiked with tasteless paralysis drug, which would be effective later. Also, there was a fake cardboard bottom in the box, which was filled with Havoc and Hellfire seals. Furthermore, Red had secretly placed three more Havoc seals under the tables as he left the room.

Red raised his head and saw the village fireworks already started, it was 2020 now; he had to hurry to go to the Egg and Sperm Storage Facility, which was six kilometres away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_19:55_

_B's House_

The house of the jinchuuriki to Hachibi was actually a mansion and was surrounded by high walls, which was perfect for Naruto's plan since people wouldn't notice it at first when the house was gone.

The fireworks had started. Yugito Nii, Samui and her brother Atsui, Karui and Omoi with his slave were in B's home, along with Naruto genin teammates J and F. They had all been invited by Naruto to come to B's place as he suggested having a party at B's mansion.

"B, it will be best if you can stop rapping and wait for Naruto's arrival." begged Yugito while massaging her temples.

"I hope B-sensei won't do any more rapping at the party..." muttered Karui. They already started the party and were having drinks and waiting for Naruto. There was a knock on the door, and Samui went to open the door to reveal Naruto, who was actually Yellow on Naruto's behalf.

"Hi Naruto! Where are your slaves, I was expecting you to bring at least one of your girls with ya?" asked Samui curiously. "You even asked Omoi to bring his slave here; I thought they would have come, too."

"They don't need to come…" replied Yellow simply. "I'm actually very thirsty; can you take me to get a drink?"

"Sure." Samui led Yellow to the party room, and he was greeted by everyone.

"Everyone," Yellow raised his glass of drink high, and asked for everyone's attention. "I have an announcement to make..."

"I am Naruto Namikaze."

Yugito's and B's eyes widened and were stunned and speechless. "Namikaze? What is he talking about?" asked Karui in bewilderment. "Isn't his surname Arashi?"

"I am not an Arashi, Karui," Yellow shook his head. "B-sensei and Yugito-sensei will explain this to you guys, the crimes committed by Kumogakure. I am here to protect you and not to let you to get involved in this."

"What the?" asked J confusedly as he looked out the windows followed by every Kumo-nin turned to look and watched as the outdoor environment began to change and it looked like the house was quickly submerging. Outside four of the Yellow's shadow clones were standing at the four corners of B's house respectively, and created a dimension that the entire house was sinking into it.

"B-sensei, Yugito-sensei," said Yellow as he looked at them. "You have been a brother and a sister to me…I am very happy to know you, so I want you to stay out of this. I don't want to fight you." Yellow put down the two large storage scrolls. "These two scrolls contain all necessities for you guys to sustain for five days." The time in the dimension was twenty times faster. By the time B and the gang got out of the dimension, it would be three months later.

"There's a letter in one of the storage scrolls, you will understand why I do this…The heinous crimes this village cannot go unanswered," said Yellow before he turned to look at Omoi to deliver Naruto's message. "Omoi, take good care of your…girl as a family like B-sensei does, or I will take action."

"Also, there is a karaoke machine inside one of the scrolls, the best model of this year," Yellow grinned mischievously before he dispelled. "Enjoy!"

"NARUTO!"

All of the Naruto's teammates yelled as they knew who would love to use the machine. Yugito was still stunned by Naruto's revelation, so was B. They were trying to figure out when and how Naruto regained his memory.

B's mansion was now in the Namikaze dimension and Yellow's task was complete.

There was still two minutes till 2030.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_20:28_

_Jonin Bar_

Yellow's memory returned to Naruto, and he smiled inwardly as he looked at the clock: it was 2028 now. He casually put his right hand in a pocket to activate the detonator seals one by one.

'_Time to begin our show, sixty seconds counting down…_'

"What's up with the rumours about the group called Akatsuki?" asked Naruto as he brought up another chat topic.

"They are shinobi mercenaries," replied C. "I heard Iwa and Suna have been employing them, because they accepted cheaper fees yet they can produce impressive results."

"Hn, Kumo doesn't need them." the Raikage put in his two cents worth and grunted. However the Raikage was pleased that even Iwa had fallen low and it wouldn't be too hard to conquer them.

"It sounds weird to me that a shinobi village would employ a shinobi mercenary group..." said Naruto in deep thought. "Shinobi villages are considered mercenary groups. Outsourcing employs another outsource..."

Before the other jonin and the Raikage could explain, small explosions could be heard outside. People on the street saw the ground began to crack and manhole covers flew out wildly, and some of them crashed into nearby buildings. Many people quickly left the cracked grounds in fear of danger.

The bar's light was suddenly off as well as the entire street, which confused everyone in the bar, and some people even jumped. There were surprised yelps and confusion in the streets. It's totally pitch-black without the light in the evening while the Kumo fireworks stopped.

The pitch-black only lasted thirty seconds, and the light was replaced by the sudden bright light of huge explosions from underground, and large flames erupted from the streets. Anyone who was still on the streets was caught and consumed by the fire, as a multitude of high-pitched screams rose up in agony.

"THERE IS FIRE EVERYWHERE!" a villager screamed his lungs out when he saw most of the village was in flame.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" shouted the Raikage as he got up from his seat, and stormed out of the bar to see the streets were burning and blasts were taking place everywhere.

The number of explosions and their scales were larger than Naruto's anticipation, and he stiffened as two memories returned to him. '_DAMN IT! RED AND ORANGE WERE CAUGHT BY THE EXPLOSIONS!_'

"An invasion?" A concluded and he started to give out orders. The Raikage pointed to Darui and other shinobi who had water affinity. "You go to extinguish the fire!"

The Raikage then pointed to Naruto. "I'll go get the Golden Horn Force. Naruto, you go to get B and Yugito, they should be at his home! C, I wanted you to get as many men as possible from the barracks! You tell those with water affinity to extinguish the fire, while the rest move to defend the gates!"

"The rest of you go to the gates and wait for our arrival!"

Everyone got their orders and spread out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_20:35_

_Outside the Slave and Breeding Program Facility_

Hinata, Kurotsuchi, Mifuyu and Sayuri donned the old Uzumaki armours and weapons, much to Kurotsuchi and Sayuri's reluctance, but Kumo now was a war zone. They could hear explosions and screams from every direction, and there were still explosions going off.

Hinata was extremely reluctant to come back to this horrendous place, but she had to. Only she, Kurotsuchi, Mifuyu and Sayuri could convince the girls there to leave, it was a task which man, even Naruto, couldn't do it.

"Byakugan!" spoke Hinata as she activated her dojutsu. "There are four ANBU guards outside the facility and there are six female chunins inside, with H and her staff in their dormitory."

"All right, Hinata-chan," said Blue, "You can take them out with your archery skills. It's time for you to get some real combat experience."

Hinata realized what Blue said: Her First Kills, the idea of which caused her to shudder. Naruto believed Hinata was currently at chunin level now, but she was now having doubts.

Blue noticed Hinata's hesitation with the idea of killing and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hinata-chan!" Blue shook Hinata out of her hesitation. "There are many girls imprisoned there. You can do it. Boss believes you can do it!"

Naruto believed in her and she could do it. Hinata took a deep breath calming herself before she raised her bow and shot four arrows to four respective targets with deadly precision. The arrows all hit the ANBU in the head and they all dropped dead.

Hinata felt sick at her first kills and was shaking staring at her hands, but was stopped by Blue. "Good job, Hinata-chan!" Blue congratulated her with a big smile. "Boss will love to see and hug you when you two meet at the tunnel entrance." Hinata blushed heavily and all the disturbing thoughts were almost washed away.

Blue looked at the other three girls who looked a little uncomfortable. "You will get your kills inside the facility, I bet you have scores to settle, right?" all the four girls eagerly nodded.

"Let's go!" Blue waved for the girls to storm into the facility, after Blue created four shadow clones, and they went to take care of the ANBU bodies and transformed into them later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_20:50_

Secrecy was one of important factors in shinobi life. Naruto hadn't even told any Kumo-nins he had the Fire Release from Kurama, and he had a third affinity: Water Release. Naruto could even use his water techniques with very little water available. This secrecy paid off when the Raikage didn't order him to join Darui in the effort to put out the fire.

The barracks and B's home were in the same direction, and Naruto had expected the gori would order C to rally more troops from the barracks. Jumping across the buildings to avoid the fire on the streets and even some weak buildings were starting to collapse. Naruto jumped down and saved a girl from a collapsing building which C nodded to as he saw Naruto placing the girl in a safe location. C and Naruto resumed going to their destinations, the barracks and B's place.

"Hey, C," said Naruto as he waved his hand which got C's attention. "There was something in this alley."

They both dropped into the dark alley, and C was confused there was nothing.

"Huh? I don't see anything strange, what are…argh!" C's talk was cut short as Naruto punched him in the gut and put a sleeping seal on him.

"Had you not been a decent man, you'd be dead now." said Naruto as he pulled the sleeping C into a safe corner and hid him in a dumpster.

'_C is finally neutralized._'

Naruto touched the storage seal on his left arm, and it revealed a storage scroll. He donned his ANBU uniform and weapon pouches and put the Arashi katana on his back.

Naruto created three shadow clones; one high level and the other two in low level. He pointed to the high level one while giving him a storage scroll, "Orange, you go to take care of the Research and Development centre."

He pointed to the second shadow clone. "Henge into C and issue commands to the troops at the barracks to put out the fire and help the villagers." Naruto looked at the last shadow clone. "Henge into the gori and go to the ANBU headquarters and tell them to put out the fire and take the villagers to the shelters."

Naruto jumped back to a top building and saw there were smokes rising from the directions of the ANBU headquarters and the Golden Horn Force barrack.

'_Good, most of them should be neutralized. If I had known the gori would go to the Golden Horn Force there, I would have blown up the barrack with him in it…_'

'_It is 2110 now; less than two hours to go. Going there will take at least 30 minutes and another 20 minutes from there to the tunnel. Time's short._'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_21:00_

The Raikage Tower was in chaos, all of the tower staff was terrified when they saw the flames and explosions covering most of the village, and to make matters worse, the tower had been rocked by explosions as well. Everyone was confused and in a panic, even some of the ANBU had become worried.

The culprit of the tower underground explosion, Black, henged into the Raikage and he rushed into the tower.

"Raikage-sama!" said Mabui in relief. "I am glad to have you here!"

Black was surprised Mabui was here but he maintained his composure. "Mabui-chan, there is no time," said Black in the Raikage's serious tone. "Evacuate everyone to the shelters."

"ANBU!" several ANBU appeared to await their orders. "Go help to evacuate the civilian to the shelters. I'll take care everything here myself. Don't question your Raikage! Now GO!"

After Black confirmed everyone was out of the tower, in the Raikage Office Black grabbed all the keys which were for the basement rooms. Black then hid several Havoc seals on the Heavenly Transfer Machine, and went to the basement room which stored all the powerful weapons.

There was no need to have the key, the explosion created a big hole. The legendary Kiba swords stood its name, despite the explosions, the swords remained undented. Black walked into the room through the hole and created a few shadow clones to start collecting all of the Kumo's most precious weapons: the Treasured Tools of the Rikudo Sennin, the Flying Thunder God kunai, and the Kiba swords. He placed all of the remaining Havoc seals on the basement room.

After finishing collecting the weapons, Black sensed there was still no one in the tower and hurried back to the Raikage Office to collect all of the confidential files. Secondary objective was complete, and he placed the Hellfire seals in the Raikage Office.

Black quickly left the tower and detonated the seals, and the great tower shook before it began to fall apart into burning wreckage.

Now his last destination was the evacuation tunnel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_21:30_

_Kumogakure General Hospital_

_Sub Level Two Storage Room_

"Ugh…" moaned the hospital director Ishii as he was awakened by a sudden bright flash light. Ishii remembered last time he was having a violent stomach cramp at home when the Kumo fireworks rocked his delicate stomach and he rushed to the toilet but was then knocked out by someone there.

Ishii found himself bound and gagged and he was not alone. Looking around he saw that he was with his twenty fellow colleagues; there were even some of his female colleagues present. Most of male doctors including him had formed an unofficial little "Slave Molestation Club" and had always shared their sexual harassment experience with no shame. The doctor could smell all of his colleagues had foul smells wafting from their bodies and realized so did he; somehow they had all soiled themselves. They suspected their drinks had been spiked with laxative by someone.

A figure slowly came into the light to be revealed as Grey posing as Naruto. All the doctors were surprised and shocked and wanted to say something, but they were all gagged.

"I am here to deliver punishment for your crimes in the Breeding Project," said Grey in a monotone voice. "The artificial insemination and the labour processes on the slaves you all partook in and are guilty of."

One month ago Naruto had snuck into the doctor offices in night and read their files and journals, which revealed horrifying information which had greatly angered and disgusted Naruto. Director Ishii's and some other doctors' journals contained disgusting personal reflections about how they enjoyed the artificial insemination processes on the slaves. The journals even contained photos of the processes; female patients were forced naked with their legs spread as the doctors put the tools inside of them.

Naruto felt sick, and became sicker and more disturbed when he discovered more facts.

The Raikage secretly changed his policy earlier this year. If the slaves were not impregnated by their masters within the deadlines or had reached twelve years old without a master; they would be brought to the hospital to be artificially inseminated. Naruto had shuddered violently for his new love Hinata but had never told her or any of the other girls of this horrible fact.

Another fact was that midwives were ordered by the doctors to immediately take away babies, despite even when young dying mothers tearfully begged to see their children at least once.

"Let me ask you doctors this: is it too much for mothers to see their newborn children at least once?" asked Grey on Naruto's behalf as he was fiddling a kunai dangerously and he looked at their widening eyes. "I know what you scumbags are thinking. You are thinking: If this kunai is a suppository, would Naruto shove it in my ass?"

"Hmm….**YES** for those of you who have taken such sick enjoyment you exploited in the project," some of the male doctors paled and began to tremble.

"But all of you here are cruel and corrupted monsters for what you have done to those young mothers, and you will also receive your sentence for your crimes in the Breeding Project. I'm here to let you taste your own medicine." All of the doctors paled.

Today Naruto had sent Grey to deliver justice and to punish this scum who had insulted the noble position of doctor. Twenty more Naruto's shadow clones stepped into the light. They all activated the A Rank assassination technique: the **Wind Claws** on their right hands. The Wind Claws technique was a twin wrist serrated blades of wind chakra, it was not only used for assassination but also for hand to hand combat, and it certainly had no problem severing human hands.

The medical staffs were struggling to speak through the gags and were desperately trying to break out of their bonds but to no avail.

"You can beg as much as your victims did, and I will show you the same mercy you gave them." said Grey without any emotion as these doctors' eyes were full of fear and tears, and once again soiled themselves. "Rest assured. You won't die because we will cauterize your wounds, but your careers end tonight. You'll have to find a way to wipe your sorry ass for the rest of your life."

The privacy seals were already set.

"Here no one else will hear you scream."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_21:40_

_Slave and Breeding Program Facility_

Despite there was no Kumo-nin nearby, Blue was still on guard nevertheless. He was impressed by the four girls' performances; they dispatched the six chunin guards inside the facility easily, and subjugated H and the other facility staff and gave them 'proper punishment'.

They were all truly at least chunin level now.

However he blushed and was more shocked when the girls and he busted into the slave-students' sleeping quarters. The slave-students were all lying naked on their beds.

'_Boss isn't going to be happy about this._'

The slave-students were finally brought out of the facility, Blue created several shadow clones and they transformed into H, the ANBU and the staff, to create a false scene to show the facility was safe. Then Blue, Hinata, and Mifuyu first dropped into the sewer and made several hand signs.

"Suiton: Tidal Wave!" shouted both Hinata and Mifuyu as the water in the sewer moved.

"Suiton: Great Torrent!" shouted Blue as he shot out a flood from his mouth.

These two techniques washed away most of the unpleasant things in the sewers, ladder was set up and people started to descend into the sewer quickly.

Blue served as the rear guard, while Hinata, Kurotsuchi, Sayuri and Mifuyu led about one hundred and fifty slave-students to the closest manhole to the evacuation tunnel.

It's now 2200; it looked like they were going to make it before the 2300 deadline.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_22:10_

_The Egg and Sperm Storage Facility_

Naruto had entered the facility after quickly dispatching all the ANBU guards. He immediately created a group of shadow clones once he entered here.

The shadow clones quickly spread out into the storage rooms and placed Hellfire seals in each of the egg or sperm storage tanks, and then placed Havoc seals along the walls of the building.

Naruto stiffened as Black's and White's memories returned to him. '_Good, they have rendezvous with Hinata-chan. All of the people have arrived._'

Naruto's face turned grim as he sensed a large spike of chakra coming towards here.

'_He's coming._'

Naruto quickly prepared himself and set the timer counting down in 3 minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Five Minutes Ago_

A was in rage, and followed behind him were twenty of his most elite shinobi. He had found the Golden Horn Force had been blown up by someone when he arrived; most of them were dead and the rest were either maimed or paralyzed. The commander, T, was among the dead. No one could tell who was responsible.

Naruto didn't come back with B and Yugito, and the Raikage thought he got knocked out by an explosion and sent another to find him, but the shinobi returned with a report that B's house had "disappeared". He couldn't believe it, and he ran to check it and it indeed vanished. B and Yugito were missing along with Samui, Karui, and Omoi.

To make matter worse, someone was spreading rumours and panics there was a large number of unknown enemy forces marching towards the village gates; all of the available Kumo shinobi nearby moved to defend the village gates and were waiting for the impending attacks.

There was little to no reinforcement from the barracks and most of the shinobi were struggling to put out the fire and helping villagers to shelters as ordered, but the later contradicted A's order. _What the hell did C do?_ Even C was missing now.

There were flames and explosions everywhere, Darui and other shinobi with water affinity were ordered by the councilors to put out the fire around their homes, and worse someone had been impersonating him giving orders and created misdirection and further confusion, including the evacuation of the Raikage Tower. To A's horror the tower had become rubble and a past memory when he had arrived.

Kumo was in total chaos. The Raikage was relieved that H's facility was still safe when he sent a runner to check it and H and the ANBU were still there.

Someone spotted Naruto was near the Egg and Sperm Storage Facility. _What the hell is Naruto doing? Is he the culprit?_

As they ran towards the facility's entrance, there were explosions coming from below, most of the Raikage's group were caught in the blasts and were either dead or severely wounded. Even A's speed, his right leg was lightly wounded.

Mine seals: **Mayhem**.

Only A and four of his shinobi had made it through the entrance, but they weren't even discreet when they stormed into the building. A's group was met with a **Wind Release: Shuriken Barrage** followed by a **Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet **and only the Raikage narrowly dodged them and was lightly wounded again; the last four of his shinobi were mowed down or cooked.

Inside the building A saw Naruto there, reeking with massive killing intents and bloodlust, so massive that even A twitched a little.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You?" asked A in disbelief. "You are the one behind all of this? Where are B and Yugito?"

"So what? You are the one behind all the abductions," said Naruto coldly, "This doesn't even come close to making us even, gori."

"Gori, gorilla?"

"You can't see it when you look in the mirror? Actually you are even worse than animals, I might have insulted the gorilla species." stated Naruto sharply. "Whatever, enough talking, I'm here to rectify my father's mistake in letting you live in the last war and to end your oppression. You don't need to worry about Yugito-sensei and B-sensei…They will attend your funeral." said Naruto while unsheathing the Arashi and took a swordfight stance.

"I will send flowers to your funeral."

A saw the Uzumaki crest on that katana Naruto was wielding, and the mention of his father, he connected the dots and realized it. "When did your memory suppression seal fail?"

"A dead man doesn't need to know it, gori," said Naruto in venomous tone, "As I just said: I'm here to rectify my father's mistake in letting you live; you made many innocents suffer and die. Your tyrannical dynasty ends tonight."

Naruto swung his sword to create the **Vacuum Sword**, and a gust of sharp wind was released towards A, which he narrowly dodged.

The Raikage turned to glare at Naruto, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?" A shouted at Naruto, "MY **TEN YEAR PLAN** AND ALL THE HARD WORK IT TOOK ME?"

"How about all the innocents that suffered and died for your personal desire?" asked Naruto furiously, he sky-blue eyes turned to slitted glowing blood red orbs.

"You have ruined everything I have planned for years," A turned on his **Lightning Release Armour**. "I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH IT!"

"You kidnapped many innocent people with bloodline limits to satisfy your hunger for power. You made them slaves and breeding stock," Naruto turned on his **Wind Release Armour**. "You have gone too far in a time of peace to gain power, so far as to even enough kidnap children. You barbarian and your council are beyond forgiveness."

"**AS I HAVE SAID, I AM GOING TO FINISH MY FATHER'S JOB TONIGHT!**" roared Naruto in his demonic tone.

Naruto and the Raikage clashed. Lightning Release Armour offered faster speed through nerve stimulation, but the Wind Release Armour offered better offensive and defensive powers. A used his left arm brace to block Naruto's sword strike while delivered a powerful punch to his chest. The punch cracked three of Naruto's ribs and he coughed blood and flew backward, however A's right hand was also injured by the Futon Armour's razor sharp defence. Naruto was slowly healed by Kurama; Naruto for the moment held the advantage.

A roared and launched a **Lightning Straight** against Naruto, but Naruto's enhanced reflexes quickly allowed him to move aside and counterattacked with a katana stab in wind release to A's torso. The Raikage narrowly dodged it, but there was a deep cut on his left arm.

Explosions started to rock the whole building and it caught both sides off guards, but A was horrified and shocked to see the storage rooms were all ablaze. His precious eggs and sperm, his plans for the future were burning.

"NO!"

"**Finish him now, Naruto! DO IT NOW!**" shouted Kurama.

Naruto charged in at full speed to deliver a deadly blow with all of his strength, and Kurama's chakra focused through the Arashi, to end A's regime once and for all.

'_DAMN IT!_' Naruto cursed as A shook himself out of his stupor and dodged Naruto's deadly strike towards his heart, but Naruto immediately struck again.

"ARGHHH!" The Raikage screamed in pain as the katana's strike cut his left cheek up to his right eyebrow diagonally. Had the gori been half a centimetre closer, his right eye would have been lost. However, Naruto's attack charged with Kurama's chakra immediately cauterized A's wound, leaving a large scar across the Raikage's face.

Even the best medic-nins wouldn't be able to heal the scar. A would remember this fight for the rest of his life.

Suddenly additional blasts rocked the facility; the foundation had been destroyed and the building was quaking. A was holding his injured face and was disoriented. Naruto charged again, however he saw A took another step backward and the floorboard gave way beneath him. The Raikage let out a startled cry as he fell into the basement.

The building was collapsing as the explosions continued; the facility would be soon devoured in a sea of flames. Time was running out.

'_I hope this will be your grave,_' thought Naruto as he set the timer to ten seconds before he tossed the last of his Havoc seals into the pit hole. '_Rest in pieces with your precious eggs and sperm, gori._'

The building finally collapsed and was in flame, just as Naruto left the building. However he stiffened as Orange's memory returned to him.

'_DAMN IT! My cover is finally blown and Orange was destroyed by ANBU before he could destroy the Research and Development centre!_' Naruto cursed as he punched the ground. He looked at his watch, it was 2245 now. He had to rendezvous with Hinata and other people; it looked like he would have to give up on the R&D centre.

He had to create another distraction to get to the rendezvous point and a final punishment for the Kumo leadership. Naruto clapped his hands and waited for five seconds and a small twister came out between his palms charging it with Kurama's chakra. Naruto launched it towards the most expensive residential district, where the Kumo councillors resided. The twister's size grew gradually as it flew to its destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

22:55

Darui and his fellow shinobi signed in relief as the last flame around the councillors' homes was finally extinguished. However, they were initially confused when gusts of wind began to buffet them. They looked toward the source of the wind, and found a growing twister. Darui's eyes widened when a large fire stream hit the twister, which turned into a gigantic fireball, at least five hundred meters in radius.

"FIND COVER!" shouted Darui.

Those few who failed to ceased to exist as they were consumed in the flames, including two Kumo councillors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_23:00_

_The Evacuation Tunnel Entrance_

Hinata, K, Seikan and Blue were anxiously waiting outside the tunnel entrance in the forest. They knew Naruto was safe as Blue was still here, but Naruto was late and they were worried. It took another five minutes for Naruto to appear here, and his uniform was covered in blood.

A worried Hinata rushed to hug him. "Naruto-kun!"

"Sorry I'm late," said Naruto while clutching Hinata close to him. "But I will explain later. We have to go NOW. I'll cover our tracks."

K and Seikan went into the tunnel and prepared to close the entrance. Blue dispelled and returned his memory to Naruto, who smiled and gave Hinata another tight hug.

"You did exceptionally well." Naruto smiled as he complimented her. "You are truly a kunoichi now. You should be proud."

"Thank you." Hinata beamed as her cheeks turned red as they shared a brief kiss.

Naruto first hid four Flying Thunder God kunai in the forest, and created two small twisters to clear all the foot prints before he and Hinata entered the tunnel.

Naruto knew that there were still slaves trapped in Kumo, the owned slaves and the male slaves in the foundries and mines, but Naruto promised he would save them too.

"I'll be back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Three Hours Later_

In the ruins of the Eggs and Sperm Storage Facility, a fist struck out, and a bloodied and scar-faced A emerged from the rubble.

The Raikage's **Ten Year Plan** was almost destroyed by one of his future generals. A couldn't believe all of his efforts to ensure Kumogakure's global supremacy and world domination were ruined. He gazed out over the sheer destruction of the village, smokes and fires almost everywhere.

Kumogakure was now an inferno.

An animalistic roar of fury was suddenly heard across the entire village.

"What the hell is that?" screamed a cluster of chunin.

It caused even more panic in the Cloud village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_10 hours after entering the tunnel_

The tunnel was ironically created by the threat of possible invasion led by his father, Minato Namikaze, and it was 72 kilometres long. It took Naruto roughly seventy minutes to get to the other end of the tunnel; however it would be much longer with those non-shinobi people but it was expected.

They had been inside the tunnel for nearly ten hours, but they would be exiting it within the next thirty minutes. The group was having a final rest before they left the tunnel. Naruto was resting with Arashi rest against his shoulder while Hinata was checking with the slave-students and the civilians.

"Naruto," said Kurotsuchi with Sayuri on her side. "We want to talk to you for a second."

"Oh?" Naruto raised his head to see them. "What's up?"

"Why did you pick me and Sayuri?"

"Because you girls are pretty." replied Naruto, and both Kurotsuchi and Sayuri gawked and blushed, which made Naruto laughed in amusement.

"Haha! Just kidding, but you two are really pretty." said Naruto, "But let me ask you this: What would happen if you are picked by someone else?"

Naruto's rhetorical question stunned the Iwa girls as they understood the hidden meaning in his question. "I'll be frank; selecting you to be my… well it was the most practical way for the future, but I did want to protect you two. Yes, I already knew your background before I picked you in H's facility. Yes, I want Konohagakure and Iwagakure to form an alliance, like Konohagakure and Sunagakure, and even if it's just a piece of paper without any value it can probably pressure this despicable village to surrender to three superpowers, or four if Kirigakure joins in."

"I wanted to save every last one of you from that facility and from becoming little more than breeding stock, but I couldn't." said Naruto in a deep mournful tone. "I couldn't pick too many girls there, I was already being watched when I picked Hinata-chan in the first place." said Naruto as he stood up and he gazed at Kurotsuchi and Sayuri, they saw sorrow in his sky-blue eyes.

"It was a very difficult decision to make…" Kurotsuchi and Sayuri were silent as Naruto sighed and walked pass them.

However, Naruto turned to them and smiled, "Konoha and Iwa have deep grudges against each other, and I know who I am to Iwa, the most wanted man by Iwagakure, dead or alive. But personally you and I can still be friends, all right?" Kurotsuchi and Sayuri nodded and smiled back to him. "Yes, we can."

"Thank you very much for protecting me." said Sayuri.

"Me too," said Kurotsuchi, "Thank you."

"You know, I think I really could have fall for you, but I know your heart already belongs to someone." Sayuri looked over at Hinata who was busy distributing rations to people with other ex-Kumo shinobi, Naruto smiled in return.

"We will separate after we exit this tunnel, Hinata-chan and I will go the southern port with the Mist citizens, you two will go to the northern port with my friends K and Seikan and the other Iwa and Earth Country girls." said Naruto. "Take care of yourselves and stay happy."

"You too." said both girls simultaneously.

"I bet you and Hinata-chan can't wait to have a few dates and have some more wild adult activities when you get home, right?" teased Kurotsuchi with a grin like a Cheshire cat.

Naruto blushed at her mention of the latter, however he suddenly stiffened as he sensed someone was outside the tunnel exit. "Someone is out there!"

"You guys stay here!" Naruto stormed towards the exit with Arashi already in his right hand.

"**Stop!**" shouted Kurama, "**He's a friendly.**"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Lightning Country Southern Port_

Honoka and Tayuya in their black hair still hiding their normal appearance had begun to load the supplies on the ship, _The Wind of Freedom_.

"We are finally going to get the hell out of this shithole." Tayuya exclaimed impatiently after loading the first set of supplies on the ship, "I can't wait to get rid of this shitty hair colour!"

"Language!" yelled Honoka in a reprimanding tone.

"Hey, Naruto swore too," Tayuya protested. "Why didn't you reprimand him too?"

"I chastised him too, but Naruto-kun was under a lot of pressure." said Honoka. "It's nine o'clock now. Naruto-kun and his friends would be here in four hours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ten Minutes Later_

_Outside of the Evacuation Tunnel_

"Nice to meet you, Roshi-san. I am the jinchuuriki to Kurama, people call him the Kyuubi." said Naruto as he offered his hand, the bearded man in front of him shook his hand.

"Likewise, Naruto," greeted Roshi. "I am the jinchuuriki to the Yonbi." This made Naruto raise an eyebrow; even Roshi didn't know the Yonbi's name like B-sensei?

"Roshi-san, before I ask the main question, do you know the Yonbi's name?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Yeah…his name is Son Goku." Roshi reluctantly answered it.

"I see. Thanks. Now back to the main question, how did you get here so fast?" asked Naruto curiously. "It was impossible to reach here from the Earth Country within a day and a half."

"No, I was already in the Lightning Country," Roshi enlightened Naruto, "I have been searching for my grandniece Kurotsuchi-chan ever since her disappearance."

"Iwagakure have dispatched searching parties for Kurotsuchi-chan, Sayuri-chan and the other missing Earth Country girls for years, even Han the jinchuuriki to Gobi was mobilised and was searching around the border of Fire Country. We suspected it was either Konoha or Kumo behind this…"

"Kurotsuchi-chan!" Roshi rushed to hug his grandniece when he saw her coming out of the tunnel with the other people. "I am so glad to see you! But what is this? You've grown so much? You look like a teenager."

"We'll explain this later…" Naruto coughed and Roshi looked a bit sheepish.

"Anyway, the Kyuubi contacted us, and fortunately I was nearby."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked his fox friend in his mindscape. "Kurama, you called your brethren?"

"**Yes,**" said Kurama in annoyance, "**But I called him to cover your ass! I am so glad in foresight I called him since you failed to destroy the Research and Development Centre!**"

Naruto chuckled at his fox friend's remarks, too prideful to admit he actually called for help.

"Thank you Kurama," said Naruto appreciatively. "But when did you contact them?"

"When you and your girlfriend were having your little private time." Kurama grinned and Naruto's face deepened into a shade of red and quickly left the mindscape with the excuse of helping people getting out of the tunnel.

"**So this is the boy you talked about?**" Son Goku asked Kurama in the Tailed Beast communication link, the fox nodded.

Kurama already explained everything, including the blonde's friendship and respect to him. Son Goku was looking at Naruto with interests, his most cynical brethren respected and cared for the jinchuuriki. Now he could understand why Kurama respected Naruto, the boy actually respected the Tailed Beasts. The four-tailed ape silently agreed he had never seen someone who cared so much about other people since their father. The boy even helped the people from the village which had the highest bounty on him.

'_**Naruto Namikaze, you are an intriguing individual…**_'

Naruto and his former team leader K shook hands, "K, it's my honour to work with you regardless of the missions. I wish you and your daughter will have a better life in the Earth Country. Roshi-san will help you guys to travel to the Earth Country by ships."

"The honour is mine and you too," said K as he was looking at his daughter, their family and friends, "Thank you for faking our deaths and helping us to escape while you take all the 'blames'."

Naruto turned to Kurotsuchi and Sayuri after they hugged and bid goodbye to Hinata and Mifuyu. The girls had lived together for at least two years and had come to see each other as family. They were all saddened to know they were going to separate.

"Please remember to bring the scroll to the Tsuchikage, it contains evidence of the crimes Kumo committed, Kurotsuchi-chan, Sayuri-chan," Naruto sadly smiled to them and hugged them too, "You two are a family to me. Please stay safe and happy."

Kurotsuchi and Sayuri blushed and smiled back. "We will, take care of yourself."

"Roshi-san," asked Naruto. "Please take care of my friends and Kurotsuchi-chan and Sayuri-chan. Also please tell Son Goku I am very grateful for both of your help."

Son Goku raised an eyebrow, and was amazed the blonde called him by his name instead of the number of tails. Naruto really cared for the Tailed Beasts too.

'_**Naruto Namikaze, you are a really intriguing individual…**_'

"We have to go now," K with Roshi addressed to their group.

Naruto looked at Hinata, Mifuyu and their group. "Everyone, this way, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Four Hours Later_

_Lightning Country's Southern Port_

Naruto and his friends had finally arrived the port and rendezvoused with Honoka and Tayuya. Naruto briefly introduced the two parties to each other; however he privately introduced Hinata and his Uzumaki clanswomen.

After making sure everyone had embarked on _The Wind of Freedom_, including the Water citizens. It's time to sail. Naruto removed his Kumo forehead protector and flak jacket and tossed them to the sea before donning the old Uzumaki black armour over his ANBU uniform.

"Let's go, Tayuya-chan," he said to his helmswoman. "To the Fire Country's eastern coast."

"Aye, Aye Captain." said Tayuya in a sarcastic tone.

_The Wind of Freedom_ left the Lightning Country's southern port to the Fire Country.

"We are free!" All people cheered and some cried in joy.

Naruto and Hinata held hands and smiled to each other and they looked out toward the sea and toward home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Two Days Later_

_Kumogakure_

_Temporary Raikage Office_

"LITTLE PRICK!" roared A the Raikage when he saw the smoke rising from Naruto's house after ANBU had stormed it. The house was rigged, and he should have known it. The panic was finally calming down but this had reignited some of the panic, much to his annoyance.

After some medical treatment, the Raikage was still in an extremely foul mood and the tower staffs were frightened, even Mabui herself was a little nervous about approaching him. The tower staff except Mabui didn't dare get too close with the Raikage for fear of their lives, and nobody dared to eyeball A's scarred-face. The Raikage was reading the damage reports while gritting his teeth and shaking in rage.

There were over two thousand deaths on the shinobi side, and more than ten thousand were heavily wounded. Darui had third degree burns over half of his body; it would take him and most of the wounded at least two months to fully recover. C finally returned to report and narrowly avoided A's wrath but he claimed he was knocked out by Naruto, and he was embarrassed to say he was hidden in a dumpster.

Half of the armories and military installations were totally destroyed including the pill plants, and another quarter of them were severely damaged and the rest had sustained significant damage. Their most powerful weapons and artifacts, even the treasured tools of the Rikudo Sennin, were all missing from the destroyed tower. Looking over all of the reports A felt a nagging sense of foreboding when he considered the destroyed pill plants, he called C to launch a health investigation on everyone who had taken the pills.

All hospitals were overwhelmed with wounded and all available medics and doctors were called in, however several doctors were "unavailable" and even required treatment, Doctor Ishii and his twenty colleagues were found with notes about their "crimes" next to them. They were all maimed missing their both hands and their eyes had been slashed and rendered blind. Some of them were even found to have kunai rammed up their butts.

Miraculously there were less than five hundred civilian deaths and another three thousand wounded and three hundred missing in the fire and the explosions. Most of the civilians were "lucky" to have been at the festival areas, where there was no explosion or fire, and they had been taken to the shelters.

'_Your compassion for the weak will be your undoing one day, you little prick._'

The Golden Horn Force was almost destroyed, and B and Yugito had disappeared with Team B and Team K. Without its best of the best, the two jinchuurikis and most of its elite shinobi, Kumo was in a very vulnerable position.

Furthermore, the slaves at the Slave and Breeding Program Facility were all "gone" as well as Naruto's slaves, H and her staffs were found gagged and put up in racks much to the shock and embarrassment to the second runner, while the ANBU stationed there were dead. The Raikage realized H and the staff there were all fake when he sent the first runner to check the situation.

A concluded this had been deliberately planned long ago and there was no doubt the student-slaves were with Naruto and his slaves. The Raikage looked at the world map, and he knew where Naruto and his people would go to.

Konoha.

"Mabui! Send all available ANBU and hunter teams to the Fire Country's northern border and the eastern coast to apprehend them." A ordered. "Send messages to those who are there to intercept them as well!"

Mabui left to issue the Raikage's order, however unbeknownst to them, Grey had henged into one of the Mabui's assistants. He had stayed to check on Kumo's situation but his chakra was running critically low, he had to leave now and was glad he could send a critical piece of information back to his boss. He made an excuse to leave and went to a secret and a hidden location and dispelled.

"We can't go to the Fire Country's southern border," A talked to C and the rest of his staff. "I hate to get outside help but this time we have to get someone else to do it."

"C, see what you can do about contacting this Akatsuki."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Aboard The Wind of Freedom_

While Naruto was on the deck resting and enjoying the sea breeze with the Water citizens, the girls, Hinata, Mifuyu, Honoka and Tayuya were having a chat on the bridge about their past events.

"Initially I was very suspicious to Naruto-kun being an Uzumaki because he doesn't have red hair despite that Uzumaki ruby and the Arashi sword which could be stolen," Honoka recalled about her encounter with the blonde. "Fortunately Naruto-kun secretly followed me and my employers to the Summoning Island, and when the beast went out of control and started killing people and my chakra chain failed to restrain the beast…." she shuddered at that event which nearly got her killed.

"I was calling out for help but no one was here, but Naruto-kun suddenly flashed out of nowhere and pulled me to safety before we brought down the beast together."

"He proved himself a truly Uzumaki and the son of Kushina by fiercely protecting his fellow clanswoman," Honoka reminisced. "I owe him my life."

Tayuya added in her two cents worth, "Me too. I was an orphan and I had a hard time living in the streets until Naruto and Honoka found and helped me," said Tayuya. "They confirmed I was an Uzumaki with that ruby thing, and we three become kind of like siblings that supported each other and they showed me something like what a family was." said Tayuya thankfully. "If they didn't show up, I would be still in the streets and probably have ended up in a very bad situation or dead. I owe both of them a lot."

Hinata and Mifuyu nodded in agreement as both of them had been saved by the blonde.

The bridge door was suddenly opened and Naruto with a hardened expression rushed in, which startled everyone in the room. "Sorry, but my shadow clone informed me that the damn gori is still alive," Naruto announced with a very serious tone, "But the most important thing is that the Fire Country's northern border and eastern coast will be crawling with Kumo shinobi."

The girls gasped. With the Water citizens, they couldn't outrun or fight the pursuers when they landed on the coast.

"We can't guarantee there would be enough Konoha patrols in the area to help us. We have to change course," Naruto fingers were tapping the ship's railing and checking the fuel meters.

"The Fire Country's southern coast, even Kumo surely won't penetrate that far; the fuel should be enough to reach Wave Country. We'll have to land there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author Notes:**

The Wind Claws are very similar to the wristed blades in the Predator movies, but Naruto had a hidden S Rank assassination and combat technique, and it was not twin wristed blades. It was a different shape. Naruto's shadow clones could only use up to A-rank techniques and no further to any S-rank ones, and only Naruto could use S-Rank techniques himself.

The Raikage's face is much more colourful than Ibiki's, due to Naruto's katana strike and the explosions.

Here I put up a short and simple part but hopefully clear enough on how Naruto met Honoka and Tayuya. About how the ruby truly worked, it would be used again in a future chapter.

Mikoto's wound was worsened by the explosions. There is a reason about Mikoto's crippled mobility; it would be an important factor in several future events.

About Sasuke, well, he was Sasuke after all. He fell to darkness very easily, was very easily tempted hence in this story he still wanted to kill Itachi.

The reason Naruto wrecked havoc in Kumo was not due on vengeance, but against the evils committed by Kumo and he needed to liberate the innocents and the slaves and to help his friends to escape. Naruto had strong sense of justice like his father Minato. In canon Kakashi mentioned Minato's sense of justice in the Wave Mission when Tazuna asked him why he still accepted the mission. In the aftermath of the canon Wave mission, Naruto even cared and grieved for Haku and Zabuza despite that they were enemies.

Naruto only delayed the inevitable Fourth Shinobi World War. It is **inevitable**.

I am surprised some people wanted lemons, in a descriptive way, especially in Chapter 06: Can You Feel the Love Tonight. I wish readers to see the NaruHina bonding on three nights: Hinata waited for Naruto arrived home late, Hinata comforted Naruto's grief and they finally consummated on the eve of their escape for freedom. I prefer not to write lemon, and I think this short love scene could be sufficient to describe their love towards each other.

The reason I think Naruto deserves Hinata is not based on her boobs, but her pure love towards him and her gentleness and kindness; there are too many stances that they helped each other in the canon. Sakura and Ino idolized Sasuke in their own perfect version; even he was cold and arrogant and had many obvious downsides, but they overlooked them in fangirl ways. Hinata, on the other hand, admired and liked Naruto and she knew and accepted his many shortcomings, she admitted it prior the Chunin Exam Finals in canon. Some people frown on Hinata's stalker behaviour, but based on my manga reading experience (I started reading manga since 1990, and I read a lots), it obviously serves as a comic relief, and so is Sakura's typical excessive violent response to Naruto's trivial immature behaviours, which one is better for Naruto's health, despite Kurama constantly healing him?


End file.
